


The Warlock for Hire

by Blackkitten23



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Dimension Travel, Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has been ignored by his ‘family’ for his twin sister for years, but after a horrible beating, that would’ve killed him if not for Kurama sacrificing himself to save him, he meets someone who wants to protect him and help him become strong. – Harem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friend

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ?**

XXXXXXXXXX

Far under konoha, there is a large stone network of ancient ruins, old buildings that have long since been forgotten. In one of these rooms there is a beautiful wooden alter with a large leather bound book in the center.

*Drip splat!*

Some liquid fell from the ceiling and hit the book. The book started to glow and change into a young girl. She is a very cute girl with pink eyes and black hair pulled back in to a bun with sticks. She was wearing a blue short sleeve Chinese style dress that went down to about mid thigh and has slits on both sides going up to her hips. The dress is decorated with red flower patterns and she wore matching blue slipper shoes and has a red silk sash tied around her waist. The girl also has a small pair of angel wings on her back, which explains why she's floating a foot off the ground.

"Hello, my name is Liling and you are my new ma-master?" the girl now known as Liling looks around and sees that no one is there.

"What no one is here? That is very odd! My old master made it very clear that only the blood of his descendent could wake me and the one who wakes me is my new master"

*Drip splat*

Liling turns in the direction of the sound and sees that there is some dark liquid on the alter where she was in her book form.

She wiped the substance with her finger. It was blood! Her master's blood! Her master was injured! Liling, who was now on the verge of panic, teleported to the surface world.

XXXXXXXXXX

A Few Miles Outside Konoha

Liling appears in the middle of a forest.

"I must find my master" she spreads her arms wide and closes her eyes "Detect" her hands glow pink for a few seconds. Her eyes snapped open "That way!"

She races off!

After a few seconds she came to a open area where it looks likes a battle was fought there recently. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was everywhere. There was a body tied to a tree. Whoever it was died in an explosion. Liling touched the body and to her horror it was her master. She knelt on the ground and cried.

The body started to glow red and Liling could sense a demonic presence.

A demonic voice spoke **"insolent creature! Get away from this boy or I will kill you for trying to harm him"**

Liling glared "my name is Liling and how dare you accuse me of hurting this boy. He is my master and I will never hurt or betray my master"

**"master? Wait your scent ... you're a warlock familiar. You are bound to this child? Good at least I know he will be taken care of. Listen Liling, things may look bad for little Yoko, that's his name, but I can still save him. However, I will die in the process. Give him a message for me, tell him I am happy I met him and proud to call him my son."**

The red energy engulfed the body and faded moments later revealing a 8 year-old blonde boy with whisker marks. She felt the demonic presence die. She scooped up her master and teleported back to the ruins.

Liling found a large room and tucked Yoko into the king sized bed. She then went to find some food for little Yoko. She returned with an assortment of food like eggs, bacon, toast, and other things just as Yoko was waking up.

"uhg what happened?" groaned the little blonde.

"you nearly died, when I saw that you were ok I brought you here" smiled Liling

"who are you?"

"my name is Liling, it is a pleasure to meet you Yoko"

"how do you know that name, only my papa calls me that?"

"your papa told me, let me start at the beginning. Yoko, I'm a being known as a warlock familiar. Warlock familiars are companions for warlocks. We also teach warlocks how to control magic. When a warlock dies his familiar goes into a dormant state and waits for a descendent of their late master to wake them up. That's what happened to me. Some of your blood got on me while I was dormant and woke me up, but I realized that you were bleeding because of an injury. So I came to find you, when I did I thought it was to late ... that's when a demonic presence coming from you made itself known. He first threatened me, but then he saw ... or smelled I guess, what I was and that I am bound to you. He told me your name Yoko your injuries were severe, the only way he could save you was to sacrifice his life ... I'm sorry Yoko ... your papa didn't make it."

Yoko didn't want to believe it, but could tell it was true. He burst into tears. Liling wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

"shh its ok shh your papa loved you a lot, he sacrificed his immortality to save you you know he said that he was happy he met you and he is proud to call you his son"

"he *sniffle* he did?" Liling nodded. After Yoko calmed down Liling gave him some food. Yoko gobbled down the food. This was the first time Liling noticed how malnourished Yoko was and it made her wonder what her master's life was like.

"Liling what did you mean when you said that familiars are companions?"

"I meant that I will be with you until you die and will protect you from anything"

"but why me and not my sister? You said it was my blood that woke you up so couldn't she take you?"

"waking me up has nothing to do with the actual blood, but the magic in the blood. Just because she has the same DNA doesn't mean she has magic in her blood and without the magic she wouldn't be able to wake me up. But none of this matters, even if she had magic it won't make a difference because you woke me, so I'm bound to you and I will never leave you"

Yoko stared at her with hope in his eyes "you won't leave me?"

Liling smiled "I will _never_ leave you"

Yoko hugged Liling and started to cry, but they were tears of happiness.

"Liling you said before that familiars teach magic, does that mean you'll teach me?"

"of course, if you want to learn to I'll teach you I just need to look in your mind and make a link between you and me. It means I will see your memories, is that ok?"

Yoko nodded and Liling pulled him into a hug. They both instantly fell asleep.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Liling looked around and was amazed at the beautiful mind. Naruto's mind was a lush forest and large lake covered with water lilies. In the center of the lake was an island with a big weeping willow on it. Yoko ran across the lake to the island with Liling following. At the base of the weeping willow was a stone statue of a horse sized fox with nine tails. Liling watched as Yoko cuddled up against the fox and thought she should give him a moment alone so she went to work creating the mental link.

She started getting the memories of her new master's life.

Apparently 8 years ago on the day of Yoko's, his real name was Naruto, and his twin sister Naruko's birth the demon fox known as the nine tails attacked the village. Sarutobi sealed the soul of the fox into Naruto and the tails into Naruko. Unfortunately no one knew that splitting the soul from the tails would do nothing. The Nine tails was back at full power after only two months.

His birth father, Minato Namikaze, and his birth mother Kushina Namikaze basically forgot about him in favor of his sister, who is seen as a hero. They never noticed that since the sealing the people of Konoha saw him as a demon. The villagers have tried to kill him many times. Three years ago, after a really bad beating, he met the Nine tails or Kurama.

When Kurama found out about Naruto's treatment at the hands of the villagers, he was PISSED! From then on Kurama took care of Naruto and did what he could to protect him. The fox taught Naruto how to write, read, hunt, fish, scavenge, access chakra, chakra control, how to sense people and their chakra, stealth, strategies, and how to make a shelter and cook.

Liling giggled as the memory of the first time Naruto called Kurama papa came up. It was about two years ago after Naruto set up a campsite.

**Memory**

Naruto was in his mindscape with Kurama. Kurama was showing him an illusion of the tree walking exercises **"now you have focus to do this properly. Ok, give it a try, but don't start with a lot of chakra, start with a small amount first and then go up"**

Naruto nodded "ok papa, I'll be careful"

**"Good and don't go too high- ... wait Naruto what did you call me?"**

Naruto fidgeted "I'm sorry it's just you're the only one whose been nice to me and you're teaching stuff to protect me and so I think of you as a father, but if you don't-" before the blonde could babble anymore he was swept up by three of Kurama's tails and pressed against Kurama's fur.

 **"I'm honored that you think of me as a father and I don't mind at all if you call me papa"** said Kurama with a sincere smile.

**Memory over**

Not long after this touching moment Naruto over heard a conversation between Minato and Kushina. The fools decided to give Naruto's clan heir status to Naruko because she was stronger and to keep Naruto from entering the academy because they worried about the nine tails influence on him.

Which made no sense at all because Kushina was the former demon container for Kurama, both the soul and power, and had a much weaker seal, but she became a powerful and trusted kunoichi. It wasn't fair at all for them to keep him from his dream of becoming a strong shinobi. It was then that Naruto started to hate them and his name.

Kurama also never like the name those idiots picked for his kit. I mean really, who would name their kid fishcake? So Naruto asked Kurama to give him a new name. Kurama was happy to and choose Yoko as his new name.

The last memories were the ones that happened right before she met him. Yoko was caught and beaten by a group of shinobi that hunted him down. They tied him to a tree, placed paper bombs on him and the last he saw was a ball of fire coming at him.

The memories stopped and the mental link was finished.

Liling went back to Yoko and him hugging the stone fox. That's when she noticed something she didn't see before, the statue of Kurama had rubies for eyes.

"rubies, he has rubies for eyes ... Master stand back for a minute" said a slightly shocked Liling

A startled Yoko looked up a Liling as he stepped away "is something wrong Liling?"

Liling examined the statue as she spoke "kind of ... when someone does what Kurama did they should turn completely to stone but in very rare cases the soul can fall back into the body and in in that case it's possible to bring them back to life ... YES his soul is intact!"

"so we bring can papa back?! Tell me what to do" said a happy Yoko

"we need a transfusion of demonic chakra, but his chakra won't work it's disintegrating as we speak ... we need demonic chakra from a living ... Of Course! The other tailed beasts. We need to find the other tailed beasts"

Yoko nodded his eyes full of determination "then that's what we'll do. Please, Liling train me to be as strong as possible so I can find the other vessels for the tailed beasts" Liling nodded happily.

Yoko turned and laid his hand on the muzzle of the stone fox "I will bring you back papa, I promise"


	2. Found

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

Yoko turned and laid his hand on the muzzle of the stone fox "I will bring you back papa, I promise"

XXXXXXXXXX

12 years later ...

A 20 year old Yoko stood in his 'room' in the Namikaze compound next to a table with a map on it. He was using an audio spell so he could listen in on Jiraiya and Minato's conversation. They were talking about the strange disappearances of the tailed beasts from their containers. Apparently someone is going around removing the demons from their hosts without killing the hosts.

_"I don't get it, no one should be able to remove a demon without killing the host, but this is good news in a way because with the demons gone the Akatsuki changed and became a regular mercenary group … the only member who hasn't given up is Tobi and I think he's working with Orochimaru … but this does explain way Naruko hasn't been able to use kyuubi's chakra" said Jiraiya_

_"I don't see how. There's no way anyone could've gotten close enough to Naruko to extract kyubbi 's power from her. She just needs practice"_

A little plush fox with nine tails sat up and said "what are they talking about? When I died my tails died too. Have they not noticed that that brat is just an empty shell and the reason she can't use my power is because it's gone?"

"that would require an IQ above the single digits, Dad" said Yoko and Kurama snickered.

/ AC: Oh, about Kurama, they couldn't leave his soul in the statue so they, meaning Yoko and Liling, moved it ... yes, to a fox plushly ... what! there were limited options.\

Yoko held a chain which had a red crystal shaped like an upside down teardrop attached to it over the map. The crystal was spinning and suddenly stopped and Yoko marked the spot on the map.

_"I wouldn't underestimate this guy, Minato, he or she managed to take all the other demons … well except the two that ran away from their villages, I don't know where they are" admitted Jiraiya_

Yoko smirked as the red crystal stopped again and marked the spot "oh but I do, come on Dad, lets go get Liling and pick up your brothers" red fox plushy hopped on to his shoulder and the painting of a castle that acts as his own pocket dimension hanging in his room turned into a door which they went through.

Minato and Jiraiya continued talking until Kushina came home.

"hi guys, what are you talking about?" asked Kushina as she gave Minato a kiss.

"we were ju-" Jiraiya was cut as Naruko came flying into the room

"uncle Jiraiya! You're here!" she yelled and hugged Jiraiya

The toad sage chuckled as he was tackled by the 20 year old female version of Minato "it's good to see you to Naruko. Your as energetic as always. How would you like to do some training with me?"

Naruko's eyes lit up and they went to train in the training grounds in the back.

Kushina was watching Naruko "Minato, I think it's time I gave her my blade"

Minato nodded "she did master the sword style and she is going to be the clan heir so why not"

"one sec, I'll get it" said Kushina as she raced into the house. Minato stifled a chuckle as he heard crashing from inside as his wife looked for her sword.

"Naruko, come here I have something for you!" Naruko walked over to her mother and watched as Kushina undid the silk cloth revealing a beautiful sword.

"this is the ancient sword 'Crimson Heart'. It has been handed down from clan heir to clan heir. Only those who have Uzumaki blood and has a the heart of an Uzumaki can touch it *zap* OW!" Kushina looked at the burn on her hand and then at the sword in shock "I-I don't understand, it never rejected me before"

"it works fine for me" said Naruko as she slid the blade out of its sheath.

Kushina gave a proud smile before pouting "I wonder why it doesn't like me"

"ummm Kushina-chan, have you picked up the sword since the nine tails attacked?" asked Minato

"no I haven't! something could have gone wrong and it just doesn't recognize me. That must be it!"

Naruko frowned (I'm sorry, but you got it wrong! Why can't you see that? You can't touch the sword because you failed as an Uzumaki. Uzumaki never abandon family, but you did! You forgot about big brother Yoko)

XXXXXXXXXX

"achoooooo!" sneezed Yoko

"bless you master" said Liling, who was in her battle form which was a large red and yellow bird with a white round jewel in her chest.

"thanks, I think someone is talking about me" mused the blonde as he strapped a large scroll to his back just as he sensed someone coming.

Kurama hid in the sleeve of Yoko's long black jacket just as a blonde and red head stepped out of the shadows "Deidara, Sasori long time no see, to what do I owe the pleasure"

Sasori looked at Yoko "we were looking for you Yoko-san, I see you found the last demon vessels" said the red head as he at the two unconscious men on the ground.

Yoko cocked an eyebrow "yes I did, but I doubt that's why you're here because I made it clear the last time we met that I'm sealing the tailed beasts into a summoning scroll so they can't be used and besides I heard you guys became a mercenary group, a damn good one to. Must admit I'm glad you guys took my warning, it would've been a shame if Tobi turned you two into zombies"

Deidara said "yeah thanks for that heads up ... anyway, Pain wanted to discuss something with you"

"by Pain, I assume you mean Yahiko, very well" said Yoko he started walking away

Deidara's jaw dropped "how did he did know Pain's real name and why is he walking in that direction?" whispered the bomb maker to the puppet user who just shook his head completely stunned.

Yoko looked over his shoulder "I'm walking in this direction because it's the way to your new hideout is it not? And as for how I know your leader's name, well that's a secret"

The two mercenaries stood there stunned. They were shocked that the blonde knew so much considering he insisted he was a civilian last time they met. A few seconds later the two snapped out of it and raced after the blonde.

/AC: I know it was a big time skip, but the next couple chapters will have lots of flashbacks that will explain everything\


	3. Allies

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

The two mercenaries stood there stunned. They were shocked that the blonde knew so much considering he insisted he was a civilian last time they met. A few seconds later the two snapped out of it and raced after the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hello Yahiko" the orange haired man looked up from his desk and was shocked to see Yoko standing there with his strange red and yellow bird with a gem embedded into it's chest on his shoulder and Deidara and Sasori behind him.

"Yoko-san it is good to see you again, but how do you know my name?"

Yoko shrugged "the same way I knew ever bodies names the last time and about you and Nagato" he pointed at a red head with purple eyes "magic" all the ninja sweatdropped "anyway, you wanted to speak with me?"

"yes, I wanted to know if you would join us and help us hunt down Tobi"

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no, you see I already belong to an organization" the blonde turned his head revealing a black flame tattoo on his neck making Yahiko frown "but have you considered allying yourselves with Konoha?"

Yahiko raised an eyebrow at the thought "you think that's a possibility?"

"yes, Konoha is aware that you changed careers and they would love to know any thing about Tobi because he was the one who released the nine tails on their village, but if you do go this route could do me a favor and not tell them about me. At least not specifics because I'm sure they would want the person who stole the tailed demons ... that and they don't know it, but we have a painful history and some issues"

Yahiko nodded "of course, we wouldn't be here right now if not for your warning. So we will keep any details about you quiet"

Yoko gave a grateful smile and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Yoko reappeared in a blue light some distance away.

"it has been a while since we saw them, huh Liling."

Liling turned back into her human form "yes, master, 6 years"

**Flashback 6 years ago**

Yoko just finished taking the three tails from and ending the war in Mist. He just left the village with Liling in her bird form perched on his shoulder. He made it to the border when out of nowhere a large sword cut through the air.

Yoko jumped and narrowly dodged the blade. He stood and faced his 7 opponents all of which were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"you're the one stealing the tailed beasts aren't you? Give them to us!" demanded a blue skinned man

"ah the Akatsuki decided to grace me with their presence, you want the tailed beasts you say? hmmm how about no, Kisame" said Yoko

"so you know of me?" smirked Kisame who assumed Naruto reads the bingo book.

"yes and Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, and Kakuzu, you guys can tell Tobi his plan won't work anymore. I'm not just removing the tailed demons, I'm sealing them into a summoning contract" Yoko smirked as all the Akatsuki members jaws dropped.

"are you insane!? That means no one can use their power any more without their permission! And they can't be sealed into people any more! Do you know what you've done?!" screamed Konan

"I destroyed Tobi's moon plan or crescent plan or whatever it is ... you know, when I took the three tails I got a look into his mind. He has a plan B and it involves killing all of you. Don't believe me? Don't care. But if he doesn't freak out when you tell him what I told you or if you see him with a certain snake, run, run as fast as you can"

The Akatsuki had heard enough and they all charged. He stood still until they were almost on him and then released a massive amount of power which made a shockwave that sent them flying and destroying Sasori's puppet.

"w-who are you? What village do you work for?" asked the exposed puppet user

"my name is Yoko and you got me all wrong. I'm not a ninja" he vanished in a white flash.

The Akatsuki just sat there staring at the spot where Yoko stood while wondering how the strongest person they ever met was a _civilian!_

**Flashback end**

"yes it has been a while … lets go home Liling" Yoko snapped his fingers and a door appeared in front of him. He entered the door and walked into a castle. It was the same castle in his painting. He can use the painting or summon it in order to travel to other worlds. He walked up to a door with the same flame emblem on his neck. When he opened it he was met with pandemonium! Chairs were flying! People were fighting!

Yoko smiled as he dodged a chair "home sweet home" he and Liling sat down at the bar and Kurama jumped on to the counter next to a small old man "hey gramps, things still as lively as ever I see, how's Kaede doing?"

The old man is Makarov, the master of the guild known as Fairy Tail "she's fine, her fever is gone and Porlyusica says that you can pick her up tomorrow, so how did the hunt go?"

"Great, I found that last of the Dad's siblings and his new body is almost done!"

Mirajane came over "that's wonderful Yoko! You must be so happy Kurama" the tails of the fox plushy wagged happily.

Makarov held up his hands "Everyone, Yoko has finished his quest and Kurama will soon have a body, let's celebrate!"

Everyone partied for hours. Naruto saw a blonde girl he hasn't seen before "your new here huh?"

The girl smiled "yes I'm Lucy ... oh, you're Yoko of Fairy Tail the youngest wizard saint aren't you?"

Yoko chuckled at Lucy's excitement "yes i'm Yoko it's nice to meet you"

A handsome man with long green hair who's known as Freed walked up to Yoko and whispered "let's have some fun of our own" and he and Yoko slipped out of the party.

The two didn't even make it home. They undressed and started making out in the forest.

Yoko pinned Freed to a tree kissing his neck "Yoko ahhhh" Freed yelped as a calloused finger brushed against his sensitive nipple.

The blonde's hand slipped down to fondle Freed's balls earning more delicious moans "ahhhh Yoko ahhh not there ahhh" stuttered the rune master as he squirmed under Yoko's touch.

Freed's breath came in fast short pants as he thrashed his head back and forth "Yoko ahhhh I'm ahhh cumming!" he came, coating Yoko's hand in his cum.

Yoko looked at his cum covered hand and took a lick "delicious" Freed blushed at his lovers actions and moaned as Yoko slipped a cum coated digit into the rune master's tight hot channel.

Freed wanted to play to so when a second digit was pushed into him he reached out and began pumping Yoko's large manhood making the blonde groan "ahhh fuck ahh Freed"

The green haired man screamed as Yoko found the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and began caressing it. Freed was so overwhelmed with pleasure he didn't notice two more fingers get pushed into him "Yoko ahh stop I don't want to cum again without you in me" he pleaded

Yoko bit back a groan as he admired the very flushed sexy and horny man before him "get on all fours"

Freed did as told and got on his hands and knees "Yoko don't hold back" he mewled as he felt the tip of Yoko's cock press against his entrance.

Yoko plunged into Freed with one thrust and slammed into that sweet bundle of nerves. That was more than enough to send the rune master over the edge for a second time, but tightening of Freed's heat during his second orgasm didn't slow down Yoko's powerful thrusts.

Freed moaned wantonly and clawed at the ground looking for anything to grab on to "so hot aahhhha" Yoko moved his hand up Freed's body to play with his nipples.

"Yoko ahhhh Yoko ahhh cumming"

"me too let's cum together" groaned Yoko

They both came, Freed's seed splashed onto the ground as he was filled with Yoko's hot seed.

The two lovers laid on the ground with Yoko spooning Freed.

"I love you Yoko"

"I love you Freed"


	4. Naruko's Nostalgia

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

The two lovers laid on the ground with Yoko spooning Freed.

"I love you Yoko"

"I love you Freed"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko's younger twin sister Naruko was in the attic stacking up her brother's old paintings. Yoko wanted to get rid of them, but he kept putting it off because of missions so Naruko is giving him a hand. She was always amazed at Yoko's talent in painting.

She pulled a painting off the wall and gazed at it. It was painted when they were six. The painting was of a large fox with nine tails and a happy laughing little blonde boy sitting on the fox's back. Naruko giggled and set the painting on the pile and pulled another off the wall. She felt sad when she looked at this painting. It was a painting of the Namikaze compound from the outside. You could see Minato, Kushina and herself eating dinner inside, but there was a small boy outside huddled up next to the door.

Naruko shook her head sadly "I can't believe how stupid I was, I'd probably still be if it wasn't for that day"

**Flashback 11 and a half years ago – five months after Yoko met Liling**

"what's wrong Naruko? You start at the academy tomorrow and become a strong ninja like me and your Mom. You should happy!" smiled Minato

"but Daddy, I don't know if I want be a ninja" said an eight year old Naruko

Minato gave a concerned look "that's a shame … who will protect your brother then?"

An eight year old Naruko was worried "why? What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Naruto said he didn't want to be a ninja so he isn't going to the academy, but someone should be there to protect him if for some reason your Mom and I can't … but I won't force you to be a ninja"

"it's ok Daddy, I'll go to the academy and become really strong to keep big brother safe" smiled Naruko

Minato grinned "thank you Naruko, I'm so proud of you … your Mom and I will be out for a little bit, can you hold down the fort while we're gone"

Naruko nodded as Kushina came down the stairs wearing a pretty blue dress "ready to go Minato"

"yep let's go, be good Naruko" the youngest Namikaze smiled as her parents went on their monthly 'date night' whatever that's supposed to mean.

/AC: Being only eight she didn't understand what that meant.\

After a few minutes she got an idea "I know, I'll go tell Naruto that I'll become strong and protect him"

She went upstairs and knocked on Naruto's door. When she didn't get an answer she went in. Naruko looked and saw that no one was there. She searched all over the house, in the basement, in the study, under Naruto's bed, but found nothing.

Naruko pouted "where is big brother? I know, he's out side!" she raced out doors to look for her brother.

She ran towards the park and saw light from a fire. She went to see what is was. As she got closer she heard people yelling 'kill the demon' or 'you deserve to die, monster'. She turned the corner saw the fire were torches and there on the ground was the bloodied and broken body of her brother.

Her whole world seemed to shatter and something inside her snapped. Naruko took one of her kunai, but before she could use it someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Naruko struggled as hard as she could. Her big brother needed her!

"Naruko, calm down, that's just an illusion. They only think they're hurting me"

Naruko stopped struggling and looked at her captor. The person who grabbed her was Naruto!

Naruko burst into tears "Naruto-nii your *sob* ok! I *sob* I thought they hurt you *sniffle* ... illusion? Why are they trying to hurt you and why can you make illusions? Mom and Dad said you didn't want to be a ninja"

**Flashback over**

She never forgot the look on her brother's face that day. It was one of pure shock and betrayal. Yoko told her everything after that. How the villagers thought he was a demon and would torture him. Who Kurama is and that he saved his life. How he didn't see Minato and Kushina as parents because they forced him to stay out of the academy and took the clan title from him and did nothing to stop the villagers. And finally, that he changed his name from Naruto to Yoko.

Naruko whipped a tear from her eyes and continued packing. She reached over for the last painting, but tripped on an old easel. She got up and put the wobbly easel back on its feet. She noticed the time and decided to finish this later. Naruko closed up the attic and went down stairs. While changing into fresh clothes for dinner she saw an orange flame mark on her hip and smiled.

**Flashback 11 years ago**

Just after her parents said goodnight Yoko slipped into Naruko's room and whispered "Naruko wake up" Naruko got up "you know how I told you about my portal magic. That I can jump to a different world by using magic threads to make a doorway. Well, I found a really cool world! It's a world called Earthland. I went there and found a little girl looking for her father. Her name was Cana and her father worked at a place called Fairy Tail. I helped her find her father and they let me join. I'm a member of Fairy Tail! Come on, I want you to meet them"

Naruko and Yoko went to Yoko's and tapped the painting of a castle on the wall. The painting turned into a door. They went through the doorway and into a castle courtyard with a series of doors the seemed to not be attached to any thing. Yoko went to one door that had a flame emblem on it and opened it.

**Flashback over**

Meeting everyone at Fairy Tail and becoming a member was the happiest moment of Naruko's life!

She can go back and forth between worlds thanks to her brother giving her permission to use the magic doors. Even though her parents tricked her she wanted to give them a chance, so she stayed on mostly in the ninja world, but she knew she had a place to go if things got tough. Yoko usually stayed in Earthland, but if she was ever in trouble he'd sense it through Naruko's mark and will go to her or his magic doorways will bring her to Fairy Tail. All Fairy Tail members are now tied to Yoko's doorways for safety.

That was a great thing because she some times needed help on missions, like one mission to Wave that started as a C rank, but turned into an A rank ...

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Naruko standing in front of the Bridge builder Tazuna trying to defend him, but with her teammates gone ... ran away, and her sensei Kakashi out cold things weren't looking good.

"you're a brave one, it's a shame I have to kill you, but that's the job" Zabuza raised his blade and brought it down. Naruko shut her eyes and waited ... and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Yoko standing in front of her wearing large metal gauntlets on his hands, which held the blade.

Yoko looked at her with a comforting smile "are you alright Naruko? ... and what are you doing fighting an A rank missing nin?" he asked whiled Zabuza was wondering if he was seeing double because of too much sake since both Naruko and this new guy, Yoko, looked exactly alike, from the blonde hair to the whisker marks.

Naruko smiled "we were hired for a C rank, but our client lied, it's an A rank mission" she shot a glare at Tazuna.

Yoko smirked "I'll make sure you pay for that Tazuna" the bridge builder was very scared.

"don't hurt him Yoko-nii, he had his reasons"

Yoko blinked "I see scarecrow, but where's pinky and duck boy?"

"they ran away, you seem more tense that usual, you ok?" asked Naruko

"Freed is mad at me and I don't know why" said Yoko with a pout.

"it's probably because you're not spending time with him, he does like you know"

Yoko whacked his face with his free hand, which hurt since he had metal gauntlets on both hands "he likes me, how did I miss that!?"

A tic mark appeared Zabuza's temple, he didn't like being ignored, he was one of the seven swordsmen and has a big ass blade, people don't ignore him! "cut the chit chat already!" he pulled back his blade and slashed at Yoko. Yoko's gauntlets disappeared and in their place was a sword, which he used to block the large sword.

"get scarecrow and Tazuna out of here Naruko" yelled her twin.

After getting them to safety she watched her brother trade blows with an A rank swordsman and it looked like he was winning. Zabuza shot a large water dragon at Yoko and while Yoko was distracted with that the mist nin appeared behind him. Just as Zabza brought the blade down on Yoko the blonde vanished in a blue light and reappeared above Zabuza with his gauntlets out. Yoko punched Zabuza and sent him flying.

Yoko stepped closer and saw three sebon needles head towards Zabuza, he caught the needles "now now don't be shy, come out Haku" the mist duo was shocked "I took a second to search your mind while we were fighting ... if it were possible to jump to a different world to escape those hunter nin until the war in mist was settled, would you?"

Zabuza scoffed "if that was even possible, hell ya"

A door appeared next to Yoko "step into my office"

**Flashback over**

"Naruko, guess who came to visit, Mikoto! Come and say hi" yelled her mother from downstairs.

"Coming" Naruko took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. She hated Mikoto! She hurt Yoko a number of times and though Yoko never said it, Naruko was positive that it was Mikoto Uchiha who nearly killed her brother twelve years ago.

She went downstairs and was fighting the urge to kill as Mikoto hugged her. Naruko showed great restraint as the Uchiha bragged about her sons and family. When she couldn't tolerate any more she said that she felt like training and went upstairs to get her gear. She stopped in her brother's room first to collect herself before she committed murder.

 _'how's her training going?'_ came Mikoto's voice

Naruko raised an eyebrow as she heard crystal clear voices in the room from people who were downstairs. She looked around the room and found an audio spell "big brother you bonehead" she was going to remove the spell, but then she heard something shocking.

_'wonderfully, there was only one hiccup and that was those inconvenient stomach pains that forced me to visit to the hospital three years ago. it figures something like that would happen to me when I'm training Naruko'_

Naruko clutched her chest as if her mother's words actually caused her pain. Kushina either didn't know or didn't care, but those pains were labor pains! Kushina gave birth to her and Yoko's baby sister Kaede! When Kushina collapsed three years ago during a training session Naruko freaked out and called Yoko and they took her to the hospital. She gave birth to a baby girl and Yoko was the first to hold her, but Kushina thought it was a waste of time and immediately forced Naruko to keep training leaving the newborn at the hospital. Yoko brought the girl home and took care of her, but after seven days past without Minato or Kushina acknowledging the baby Yoko took her to Earthland. Naruko named her Kaede, which meant maple, for her pretty auburn hair. That is not INCONVENIENT!

 _'she's grown up beautifully'_ came Mikoto's vioce

_'well, what do you think?'_

_'she will make a lovely wife for Sasuke or Itachi'_

Naruko's jaw dropped "Oh Hell No!"

She removed the spell before going to her room and grabbing her gear. She had an intense urge to destroy something.

She went downstairs and turned to the two women "can I ask you guys something?"

"of course honey" said Kushina

"well I really like someone, but I don't know how to go speak to that person, any advice?" asked in a deceptively curious and sweet tone as she pretended to confide in the them.

"is this person hot?" asked Mikoto who was unaware of the blonde's urge to slam the Uchiha's face into the glass table.

"smoking hot" smiled Naruko with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Naruko mentally scowled when the two women exchange smiles. They apparently thought it was an Uchiha boy she liked.

"sweety, you should just be yourself" said Kushina

"you're right, I'll just ask her out and see what happens. Thanks, I'm going to train. Be back by dinner" Naruko turned and smirked as she left. She could actually hear Mikoto's and Kushina's jaws hit the floor. It's no surprise. She never confided in her parents about her sexuality ... or anything really, only Yoko ... and her girlfriend Mirajane.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato walked though door to see Kushina making dinner "hello love, how was you day?" he asked as he drank some tea his wife handed him.

"did you know Naruko is gay?"

Minato did a classic spit take "What!? No I didn't! she never told me" Kushina told him about earlier and both parents were a little hurt that Naruko never said anything until now.

Jiraiya popped his head in "hey where's Naruko? I found a weapons shop she-"

*crash* Jiraiya was cut off by a loud crash in the attic.

"what was that?" asked Minato as he, Jiraiya and Kushina went to investigate. They lowered the attic stairs and went up.

"WOW, honey was the attic finished when we got the house?" wondered Kushina as she looked at the large finished attic that had huge windows and a dome part in the ceiling. /AC: Yoko used a little magic to fix the place up ... ok, a lot of magic, the place was a dump!\

"no I don't think so, at least no one said anything ... it looks like this is what fell ... an easel? What is an easel doing here?" said Minato. No one in the family is good at drawing ... they have good handwriting for seals, but can't draw anything other than stick figures.

They started looking around and Jiraiya found a book and started reading "hey guys, I think this is Naruto's hiding spot. I just found his ... diary ... dear god!"

"what's wrong?" asked Kushina she and Minato ran over and started reading the diary. Page after page describing beatings and torture of the most brutal kind that he suffered at the hands of the villagers. Naruto writes about how he was at first upset that that he was forced to stay out of the academy, but he no longer is because he wants nothing in common with 'those hypocritical bastards' as he calls them.

Kushina is a hypocrite because even though she had the entire demon trapped behind a seal 20 times weaker than his, she could follow her dream, but he wasn't allowed.

Minato was a hypocrite because he preaches love and acceptance, but he lets people torture his son.

And they were both horrid parents because they never gave him any attention ... forget the fact that they never gave him a gift ... they never even gave him a hug and the only creature he considers family is the nine tails. The only reason he didn't move out when they disowned him was because the ninja who hate him would have a field day hunting him down. He also hates the name they gave and prefers to be called Yoko.

His sister, Naruko is a idiot who clings to him and doesn't seem to care or notice that he's is usually injured because of the villagers, but she is probably the only one he cares for even if it hurts when she shows off her training in front of him.

/AC - Yoko stopped writing in the dairy 12 years ago, he's clearly much closer to Naruko now\

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were shocked and disgusted at what they read. Shocked because they never knew and disgusted with the villagers ... and at themselves for not noticing.

"I'm gonna go check this out. How the hell did we not see this happening?" said a worried Jiraiya as he vanished in a puff of smoke and left the two heartbroken parents by themselves.

Kushina started going through the paintings, but Minato stopped her "Kushina we can't go through his paintings"

"but Minato we screwed up so badly! I want to know more about my baby and what has happened to him" pleaded Kushina

Minato had tears in his eyes as he said "I know we messed up, but we only know that because we invaded his privacy by reading his diary. We can't invade his privacy any more"

*poof* Jiraiya reappeared in a puff of smoke

"you guys have medical records for Naruto, right?" asked the toad sage

Minato raised an eyebrow "of course, why?" neither Jiraiya or Minato noticed Kushina start going through the paintings.

"well ... I can't find anything. I found Naruko's, yours, and Kushina's records, but I can't find anything on Naruto- I mean Yoko. I did over hear someone say 'the fox hunts are going great, but who's in the lead now?' it's a sick thought, but I think someone took the records and is using them to keep score"

Minato felt sick. It was like these people thought torturing his child was a game!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kushina's scream made both men run to her side. They found her on the floor starring in horror at the only painting on the wall.

Minato looked at the painting "Jiraiya-sensei I want you to find that score sheet and use any means necessary " said the blonde hokage who was clearly angered by the painting.

Jiraiya looked at the painting. It was painted when Yoko was 9 according to the date. It was a painting of Yoko's plain boring room with one change. There on the bed were a pair of white shorts that that had a large blood stain on the back. The title of the painting was 'pure no more'.

Jiraiya was too disgusted to speak so he just nodded and left, leaving two very broken people behind.

/AC - for those who have been following the story, your right, Liling would never have allowed someone to hurt Yoko. The villagers were so angry that he lived through the attack when he was 8 that they have been trying to find more ways to hurt him, but Liling uses illusions that look like Yoko to lead them away ... and in case your interested one of those illusions fell on an ant hill … that's right! They raped an anthill! Yoko was sad that they would try and hurt him in such a horrible way so he painted that picture. It's a picture of what could've been, but they don't know that\


	5. Ice Ice Momma

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

Jiraiya was too disgusted to speak so he just nodded and left, leaving two very broken people behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere deep in the forest of Magnolia ...

"ok, you ready Dad?" asked Yoko as he finished the magic circle and stood aside next to Liling, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed and Makarov. In Freed's arms was a little girl with blue eyes and auburn hair.

Kurama sat in the circle "I'm ready"

Yoko nodded "ok Bickslow is going to hold your soul steady while Liling and I open the gate where your new body is"

"alright, ... hey why are they here?" the plushy pointed at Laxus and Makarov.

"they're here to make sure I don't accidentally turn you into a bunny or something"

Kurama's eyes widened "wait a second, no one told me about possible bunnyfication-"

"lets begin!" yelled Yoko

Several things happened at once ...

Bickslow popped Kurama's soul out of the plushy and held it in the middle of the magic circle ...

A portal opened up and a flood of energy consumed the soul ...

The soul became red ...

"THE SHOCK WAVE IS COMING" yelled Yoko as he saw sparks fly off his Dad's soul.

Everyone got back behind Makarov as he increased in size to block the shock wave and Laxus ate the electricity that sprang from the soul. Kurama's soul was now stable and they just had to wait. It was only a few seconds later a demonic claw sprouted from the soul ... then a furry leg ... then three more furry legs ... fluffy ears ... a snout ... and one by one nine tails appeared. Before they knew it they were staring at a massive demon fox.

Yoko grinned, while his friends jaws dropped "you look like your old self Dad!"

Kurama flexed a colossal paw **"yes, I feel like my old self as well"**

"yay Jiji!" clapped the little girl.

 **"I'm coming little kit"** the demon chuckled and shrank down to the size of a pony so Freed could the girl on him. He used chakra to hold the girl to him as he leapt a way.

The little girl laughed and cheered, she looked at Yoko "come on Daddy" Yoko smiled and waved.

Laxus frowned "you should tell Kaede eventually"

The wizard saint sighed "I know, Naruko and I plan on telling her on her fourth birthday"

XXXXXXXXXX

Mirajane saw everyone enter the Fairy Tail "it's about time you guys got here, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy stole an S class mission" she exclaimed with worry.

"WHAT?" they all yelled ... except Kaede who was playing with Kurama's tails.

Makarov had a tick mark on his head "when did this happen?"

"last night, Evergreen thought she saw Happy near the top floor and when I went to check the mission board this morning after you guys left an S rank was gone" she said.

The guild master yelled "someone go get them!"

Yoko sighed "I'll go grab them" he knelt down next to Kaede "Kaede I have to bring back Natsu ok, keep your Jiji out of trouble"

The little girl giggled as Yoko kissed her forehead "ok Daddy"

Kurama's eyes shifted guiltily **"trouble? what trouble do I get into?"**

"need I bring up that hot spring incident" smirked the blonde mage

 **"that was Makarov's idea!"** shouted the fox defensively.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed "Master is this true?"

Fairy Tail's guild master was sweating bullets "oh look at the time, you better go Yoko before they do something stupid"

"yeah sure, lets go Liling" the beautiful familiar warped into her feathery battle form and perched on Yoko's shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

All the women in the guild glared at Makarov "well master ... we're all waiting"

Freed scooped up Kaede and took her outside to play while Makarov and Kurama were left to face the penalty for lecherous behavior.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko came home and found that her parents weren't there again and Jiraiya has been acting strange too. They were all so distant and sad for some reason. Personally she didn't care, this was better than being criticized constantly about training more.

The blonde stopped mid step when she saw a small brown book on her Father's desk ... it looked familiar ...

She picked it up "this ... THIS IS YOKO'S DIARY" Naruko ran into the attic and started counting the paintings. she had 30 paintings per stack and there were 4 stacks so there should be 121 including the one still on the wall ...

109 ... 12 paintings were gone!

"Shit ... I have to find those paintings" she pulled out a scroll and sealed the diary and remaining paintings away "now where would they put them ... if Father had the diary in his study then maybe ..." the blonde went into Minato's study.

After searching for a few minutes she found a storage seal tucked under the desk. She opened it and found 9 paintings, but where were the last three?

Someone entered the house "Naruko are you home?" called Minato

Naruko sealed paintings into the scroll with the others and went into the kitchen "yes Dad, what's up? You look tired" the kunoichi glanced at the bags under the hokage's eyes.

Minato smiled "it's nothing, I've been busy that's all" he went into his study and started rummaging around "where is it?" he muttered.

"did you lose something? If you tell me what it is I can help look" offered Naruko

The hokage shook his head "no it's not important, I have a meeting so I'll see you at dinner" Minato kissed her on the forehead and left, but Naruko could tell he was worried about what he couldn't find. Was he really looking for the diary? If so, then why hide it? Why haven't they said anything to her?

Yoko's sister just shook off the thoughts and continued searching for the paintings ...

She found them under her parents bed ...

This time she wasn't going to let them lay around so she went to her brother's room and tapped the painting. The painting changed into a door and she went in ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaede came running back into the guild with Freed chasing after her. She saw Makarov and Kurama unconscious on the ground of the guild hall before running into someone and falling on her butt.

"are you ok Kaede?" asked an orange haired man with glasses surrounded by women.

"I'm fine" she sniffled as the man gently picked her up causing hearts to fly out of the women's eyes.

One woman squealed "Oh my god, she's so cute! Is she yours Loki?'

Loki laughed "no she's the daughter of a friend of me"

Freed smiled "you shouldn't run off like that Kaede" he said as he walked up to them.

"so tell me sweety, who 's your mommy?" asked another woman who was hanging around Loki.

Kaede blinked and looked at Freed ''Freed are you my mommy?"

The rune master turned a bright shade of red "no I'm not your mommy"

The girl pouted "but mommies love daddies right? You love daddy right so that makes you my mommy"

"it doesn't work like that" stuttered a nervous Freed.

The little girl turned her big blue eyes to Loki "will you be my mommy Loki?"

The orange haired wizard blushed and started sweating bullets "I umm well err ... Mirajane, a little help over here!"

Lisanna smiled "sorry guys, sis is busy"

The little girl turned and saw a blonde woman kissing Mirajane "Big sissy!" she held her hands out as her sister Naruko came over and picked her up out of Loki's arms.

Naruko smiled "are you causing Loki and Freed trouble?" she asked as se tickled the little girl.

Kaede giggled "no sissy"

A relieved Loki leaned over and chuckled "yeah she's no trouble" he said as she tried to take his glasses.

The green haired wizard chuckled "so Naruko, are you staying a while?"

"not long, I wanted to give Yoko his old paintings ... where is he?"

"Daddy went to get Natsu" pouted the three year old.

"really? oh well, lets play a while" Kaede cheered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the cursed island of Galuna ...

"wait Natsu don't go near him!" yelled Gray, but the pink haired wizard ran at the man calling himself the Cold Emperor.

The emperor in the mask fired an ice spell at Natsu ... but hit Yoko, who appeared in a flash, instead.

Natsu's jaw dropped "Yoko! Oh crap are we in trouble"

Gray yelled "that isn't the problem right now! Yoko get out of here that ice covering your body can explode!"

The cold emperor laughed "Yoko Fairy Tail's portal wizard and the youngest wizard saint, it'd be nice to test my magic on you"

*Boom* the ice covering Yoko exploded ...


	6. That's the Way the Demon Crumbles

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki /**

**Last time:**

*Boom* the ice covering Yoko exploded ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The Cold Emperor gave a cruel laugh and removed his mask revealing spiky white hair "Yoko wasn't so powerful-" some laughing cut off his boasting.

Everyone looked up towards the sound of laughing and saw a red and yellow bird in the sky "you are a fool if you think a tiny blast like that could hurt my master" laughed the bird.

Natsu grinned "Liling!"

Liling dove into the smoke as it started to clear revealing Yoko without a scratch on him with Liling on his shoulder "well that was rude, but you did get that kink in my neck, so thanks. Now do you guys realize how much trouble you're in? You could get kicked out of the guild for this. Erza will be pissed when she finds out" Natsu, Happy and Gray started panicking.

Lucky paled "are we in that much trouble?"

The emperor scowled at being so blatantly ignored and turned to his three followers, Yuka, Sherry, and Tobi "go destroy the village!"

"Don't Lyon!" yelled Gray, but the three left to kill the villagers.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy go help the villagers. Gray bring me up to speed starting with who this guy is" asked Yoko as the others went to help the village.

Gray nodded and looked at the Cold Emperor "he's Lyon, Ul's first apprentice and he's trying to revive Deliora"

Yoko frowned "Deliora ... I see"

Lyon grinned "yes and I'll surpass Ul by killing it-"

The dark haired ice user shouted "Lyon please listen to me! You don't know how 'Ice Shell' works-"

The blonde Fairy Tail member laid a hand on Gray's shoulder "look carefully Gray, he does know how the spell works"

Fullbuster stared at his former friend and realized Yoko was right ... "why?"

A cruel smirk stretched across Lyon's face "to prove I'm the strongest-"

"Then what? Move to the next wizard and beat them? Just because someone's called strong that isn't the end all. It means nothing cause there will always be someone stronger. Ul was a powerful wizard, but that was ten years ago and Gray told me she wasn't really training to get stronger since she lost her daughter so she hasn't been trying to stay on top for years ... she's an amazing wizard, but no longer the 'strongest' wizard, so what's your plan?" the blonde asked the ice user.

Lyon blinked "ummm well ..." he never actually gave it much thought. One person told him Ul was the strongest wizard and he stopped considering other wizards as a challenge.

Yoko shook his head "come on Gray, show me where Deliora is and maybe I can seal it away"

"yeah sure" sighed the younger ice user and took Yoko there, but the second the blonde turned his back Lyon sent some eagles made of ice at him. Liling flapped her wings sending blades of wind slicing through the air shattering each eagle. Yoko vanished in a blue flash and slugged Lyon in the got knocking him out ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko smiled as she tucked a sleepy Kaede into bed before going back into the living room in Yoko's home where Freed, Loki and Kurama were waiting.

Kurama wagged his tail **"awww she's always so happy when you visit, do you have to go so soon?"**

The female twin pouted "I wish I could stay Dad, but I have to fix a little problem"

The cat sized demon's ears perked up **"a problem? Anything I can help with?"**

The blonde smiled, it isn't difficult to see why Naruko and Yoko are so much closer to Kurama than there own blood "no, it's my fault. I should've packed all of Yoko's paintings away and got rid of them as fast as possible, but I didn't and somehow Minato and Kushina found out ... I'm pretty sure they read his diary too"

 **"I wouldn't worry about it. They can't do anything and Yoko doesn't care what they think, but if they give you any problems or make you do something you aren't happy with just tell me. I don't have to be worried about being sealed away so I can chew them out for you ... both literally and figuratively"** the Fairy Tail members laughed.

"thanks Dad, hell I might just have you do that after their attempt to arrange a marriage for me, here's the sake you asked for" she gave Kurama a bottle of sake.

 **"thanks, it has been decades since I could drink with my own tastebud- ... WHAT?! With who?!"** Kurama growled quietly so he wouldn't wake Kaede up.

"Itachi or Sasuke"

 **"I REFUSE! Those two aren't good enough"** said the fox with a hint of disgust in voice.

Loki blinked "what's wrong with them?"

**"tch what's right with them? They're both arrogant little pricks who think they're all that because they have powerful goggly eyes and come from a rich clan. If they tried to marry you I'd eat them first"**

"that's fine with me ... I should go, I want to know what Minato and Kushina are up to"

Freed gasped "I almost forgot, I found the perfect challenge for you ... one sec" the rune master removed a scroll from a storage seal on his wrist and looked through the labels.

Her heart fluttered, back in the ninja world she was forced to train constantly, but here in Earthland people supported her and she was able to find what made her happy. Her friends at Fairy Tail, her brother and Kurama all supported her and even found new things for her to use.

"ah ha found it, this is a flying fish. Try to make this tasty" her real passion was cooking!

"Wow, it's huge" exclaimed the awestruck blonde as she took the large blue fish with wings.

The rune master nodded "yeah, there's plenty to work with, but the taste is the problem. It's so bitter!"

Naruko smiled "I'll see what I can do ... see ya guys" she sealed the fish away and tapped a painting on the wall and it changed into a door which she went through and disappeared. The door reverted back ino a painting.

Loki frowned "she doesn't seem happy about going back"

"she isn't" confirmed the green haired wizard "I'll start dinner ... I hope Yoko is ok" he murmured.

**"he's fine, but if he needs help he can summon me"**

As Freed went to the kitchen Loki stared at the scroll containing Yoko's paintings "Kurama, do you think Yoko would mind if I took a look at his paintings?"

**"I don't think he'll mind, I'll open the sake. You guys want some?"**

The orange haired wizard took a saucer of the sake as he opened the scroll exactly how Yoko taught every Fairy Tail member and all the paintings appeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

"where are they? Kushina, are you sure you put some under the bed?" asked Minato who came out of their room and was now riffling through his desk.

"I'm positive!"

"where are they then? I can't find any of them or the diary" he pondered.

"could Jiraiya have taken them to help with identifying the people who hurt Naruto?" asked the red head.

" ... I guess, but I would think sensei would ask first ... we need to tell Naruko and check her seal"

"we can't ... she'll know we lied to get her into the academy. She'll hate us!" yelled Kushina

Naruko walked into the living room and up to her 'parents' "I wouldn't worry about that Kushina, I have't liked you guys in a while ... you want to check my seal Minato go ahead" the two ninja flinched and almost choked on the knots in their throats. It really hurt to hear Naruko not call them Mom or Dad.

Minato reached out and tapped the seal on his daughter's stomach ... it was empty "how?"

"You remember that person who has been taking demons?" asked Naruko in an ammonites tone.

"yes, but we made sure you were safe-"

The younger twin sighed "but not my big brother, demon power is linked to the soul. All anyone needed was to get brother and that wasn't difficult, was it?" the two oblivious parents flinched "oh I gave him his stuff back, paintings and diary, you had no right to mess with his things anyway"

Kushina's eyes widened in panic "but Naruko we need to find out who hurt Naruto-"

"Yoko! You read his diary so you should know he changed his name. His name is Yoko and you better respect it ... you want to know who hurt Yoko huh? Ask that two faced bitch Mikoto"

She left the two fools alone to digest what she said ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"this is it, can you seal it?" asked Gray as he and Yoko stood next to a demon frozen in a block of ice. Liling fluttered up to the top and found a perch.

Yoko nodded "yes, just give- Gray move!" the two wizards moved just in time to see a white object zip by them.

*bang* the object embedded itself into the ground ... it was a crystal ball?

"you do have excellent reflex's, but how much can stand?" the voice came from a short man with a feathery mask. The crystal ball floated up and charged at the Fairy Tail wizards.

Dodging the crystal ball was easy for Yoko, but he noticed something when Gray shattered the ball and it reformed "I see, you control time, a unique ability ... why are you interested in Deliora?"

The masked man cackled "you are as observant as the rumors say. To answer your question, I want to control him and use him as a weapon"

"that's just insulting, nobody tell Dad this! He'll be heartbroken" said Yoko

"got it" agreed Gray.

"you bet" yelled Natsu who came out of nowhere and slugged the masked man in the face "it isn't nice to enslave people"

"demons aren't people-" Yoko kicked the guy in the gut sending him into the cave wall.

As the guy struggled to get up Yoko said "some people are clueless, so Natsu are the villagers safe?" he asked as Liling flew down and perched on his shoulder.

Natsu grinned "yep, everyone's fine. Lucy and Happy are helping them"

Yoko blinked and stared at Deliora "Natsu Gray, I thought I trained you guys to sense chakra"

Gray raised an eyebrow "you did, why?"

"tell me what you're sensing now" ordered the blonde and they looked at the demon popsicle.

"oooooooh" was the only response Yoko got.

A purple light filled the cavern and the masked man got up "it won't take long now. I will soon have my weapon! Then no one can stop me"

Just as the ice began to crack Lyon ran into the room "it's my time, only I can defeat-"

Natsu punched the demon and it crumbled leaving Lyon and the masked man stunned. The masked guy left as quickly as possible. Lyon fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Ul is awesome! She must've been draining Deliora's life this whole time! Yes, we completed an S class quest!" yelled Natsu

"really? Wasn't the quest to remove the curse on the island?" asked the blonde wizard who was wondering how they forgot that little tidbit.

"Deliora is gone now so it should be fine right?" said Gray who glanced at Lyon.

Lyon slowly lifted his head and sighed in defeat "I don't see the connection"

The dark haired ice user looked confused "but the villagers started having symptoms when Deliora was brought here, because you started the Moon Drip"

"so, I've been exposed to the Moon Drip too and I don't have any horns" said Lyon

Yoko raised an eyebrow "horns? Gray, the Moon Drip isn't known for causing ... hey Lyon, did any of the villagers try to investigate what you were doing?"

"I thought they would, but no one came"

The blonde chuckled "Gray, Natsu could you show me this village?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DESTROYED THE MOON?!" yelled the elder of the village who was sporting blue skin with horns and side burns that hit the ground, which was pretty impressive even if he was short.

Lucy flinched "umm well, you see ..."

"we had to take care of some people on your island who were causing problems" Lucy smiled as she saw Yoko and the others came into the village.

Natsu looked around and started tapping roughly on a door frame "why is everything fixed? It was all destroyed by acid"

Yoko wondered if the masked person from before did this "don't break it again Natsu ... so you want the moon destroyed, ok" his fellow guild members looked at him as if he lost his mind as Liling moved on to his arm and began to glow. Liling turn into a slightly demonized version of herself and latched on to her master's arm. Yoko took aim and a huge blast of magical energy shot out of Liling's mouth and rocketed towards the moon. It hit something and the sky shattered ...

Everyone's jaws dropped "w-what just happened?" asked Lucy as the purple tint to the moon disappeared revealing a normal white moon.

"the residue from the Moon Drip solidified and made a lens in front of the moon which trapped gases from the spell. The gases cause confusion, but the effects should wear off now" stated the blonde.

Only moments later everyone realized that they were real demons! The Moon Drip made them so confused that they thought they were humans under a curse! The villagers held a party and thanked the Fairy Tail wizards for their help.

"wow that party was awesome!" yelled Natsu as the group left the village.

"the fish was great "said Happy as he patted his stomach.

Gray smirked "yeah, but we should've stayed longer"

Lucy smiled "we should come back"

Liling turned into her human form and giggled as Yoko sweat dropped, it seems they have forgotten how much trouble they're in. Yoko just shook his head and teleported them back home.

As they stood outside Lucy's home Yoko asked "hey Lucy, you're a celestial wizard so ... how should celestial spirits be treated?"

She blinked and smiled "they're friends and partners so they should be treated with respect ... especially not dropping their keys" she shivered in fear, one of her spirits hates it when her key is dropped.

"here, give me your hand" Lucy shrugged and gave him her hand where Yoko put a seal "put your keys on that seal the imagine one" she did and her keys disappeared into the seal and she made one appear and disappear "there, no more dropping your keys ... Lucy what if I told you about a spirit who was treated horribly and he stood up for the other spirits by going on a strike until the treatment changed?"

"that's a great thing! He has every right to protect his friends" Yoko chuckled, the determination and kindness in her eyes reminded him of Naruko.

"the problem is that when he came to this world and stood his ground his wizard refused, but that didn't stop him, he was willing to stay in the human world for as long as it took ... his wizard lost her patience and tried to take a job without him and died when she tried summoning a second spirit ... he was banished to the human world until he dies"

"what ... that-that's not fair! Can't we help?"

He smiled "yes, but my words don't hold much weight. A celestial wizard should speak to the spirit king on his behalf"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko stretched as he entered his home. Liling went up to her room and so was Yoko, but then he saw a light in the living room.

"Dad what happened?" asked the blonde wizard as he saw Freed and Loki flushed and out cold on the couch.

The fluffy fox shook his head sipped on some sake **"they're lightweights, that's what happened"**

A smile formed on the blonde's lips "I better get Loki- ... damn, I don't know where he lives. Oh well, the guest room it is" he picked up the orange haired wizard and took him to the guest room.

Loki stirred from his drunken sleep "Yoko I-I'm a cel *hiccup* celestial spirit *hiccup* I'm dying" he slurred

"I know, remember I told you my magic lets me sense the threads that make up nature so I can weave them into doorways ... threads from celestial spirits are very distinctive and no, you're not going to die" explained the wizard saint as he undressed Loki and placed the covers on him.

"I aways thought you*hiccup* knew, but*hiccup* wasn't sure ... *hiccup* I still know something you don't" Loki smiled teasingly.

"Oh really and what is that?"

"I *hiccup* love you" Loki leaned up and caught the blonde's lips. The kiss was sweet and short ... and Loki past out soon after.

Yoko looked a little stunned, but then smiled "next time you won't be three sheets to the wind when we kiss" he left the room and took Freed to their room for the night.


	7. My Celestial Spirit

** I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories **

**(** I'm thinking) ****

"I'm speaking"

** "Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  **

** (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  **

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal /** ** **

**Last time:** ****

Yoko looked a little stunned, but then smiled "next time you won't be three sheets to the wind when we kiss" he left the room and took Freed to their room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey Loki, what's with the new get up?" asked Makarov as the orange haired wizard entered the guild hall wearing a suit with a red tie and even had a different hair style.

"I'll explain later, Master. Where is Yoko?"

"he, Freed and Kurama are having a picnic with Kaede on the other side of town" Loki thanked him and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"YAY higher Daddy higher" Yoko chuckled and jumped to a higher branch with the little girl on his shoulders giggling wildly.

"it's about lunch time, want to eat now?" called Freed

Kaede blushed as she felt her tummy rumble "ok"

Yoko landed on the ground next to a picnic basket with a blanket spread out and set the girl down "hey Dad, we're eating now- ... seriously ..."

Kurama was completely stretched out with his tails fanned out soaking up the sun **"five more minutes"** the fox mumbled sleepily.

The demon's son, granddaughter and Freed just laughed at the sight as they set up the food. Sure enough Kurama woke at the smell of food and soon joined them.

** "wow this is good, *munch* what is it?" ** asked Kurama as he chowed down throwing small bits of of food everywhere.

The blonde wizard smirked "Naruko's first experiment with the flying fish"

** "WHAT? So you gave it to me? Why?" **

"oh calm down it was good wasn't it?" Yoko chuckled

** "... well ... yeah, really good ... but I still don't want to be the test subject" ** Kurama pouted, but then continued scarfing down his food.

Freed popped a piece of fish in his mouth "this is good, she really knows her stuff"

Yoko grinned "yep, I'm telling you, if she goes into the food industry she'd make a killing"

After a peaceful meal Kaede started playing with Kurama as Freed sat laid in the grass next to Yoko and listened to the birds.

The rune user shifted so his head was on the blonde's chest "hey Yoko"

"yeah?" asked the blonde as he wrapped arm around his green haired lover.

"you know that thing you told me about ... the kiss between you and Loki. I just want you to know that I would be fine with you having other lovers"

The blonde slightly tightened his embrace around Freed "are you sure? If it bothers you I won't do it-"

A smile graced the green haired wizard's face "I know, that's why I trust you"

"YOKO! We need to talk" Loki came out of the forest.

"that suit looks great on him, if he doesn't kill me first I'll kiss him" said the blonde wizard as the pissed off celestial spirit waited for him.

"I did warn you about sticking your nose in other peoples business, love" said Freed as his lover went into the forest to talk with Loki in private.

The wizard saint turned to face the irate celestial spirit "hey Loki-"

"you talked to the celestial king" stated Loki

"well ... technically it was Lucy, I just dropped her off. She wailed on him, it was scary" said Yoko with a mix of pride and fear.

Loki glared "why would you do that? It wasn't any of your business and Lucy-"

"Lucy is a big girl and she wanted to help you. As for why I did what I did, it's simple. I refuse to stand by and watch someone I care about die especially when I know I can help"

"c-care? You care about me?" blushed the stuttering orange haired male.

Yoko smirked and took a couple steps forward making Loki back into a tree "yes I care about you Loki or do you prefer Leo?" he place his hands against the tree on either side of the spirit effectively pinning him.

"Loki, I-I prefer Loki. Yoko what a-are you d-doing-mmm"the blonde leaned over and captured the other male's lips with his own ... (so good ... he tastes like honey) thought Loki as his tongue danced with Yoko's. When the kiss finally broke the spirit was left flushed and panting "is ... is Freed-"

"he's fine with this. I told him about your little drunken confession so he knows" said Yoko as he ran his thumb over the blushing spirit's lips which were slightly swollen from their kiss ... Loki actually forgot about what he said and did until now. He couldn't be more embarrassed "damn, you look good in this suit, but I bet you'd look even better without it" Loki shivered and Yoko pulled him into another kiss. With his mind going insane with lust Loki kissed back eagerly as he felt Yoko remove his tie and jacket. The horny spirit broke the kiss to pull off the blonde's shirt revealing the sexy rock hard muscles. He kissed Yoko again and gasped as the blonde broke the kiss to explore other parts of his body

A hot mouth teased his nipple making his mind melt "I want you please Yoko ahhhh" the orange haired male moaned and bucked his hips as the sexy blonde grabbed his clothed crotch as the devilish mouth continued teasing his nipples. Loki hips bucked wildly, his face was flushed "Yoko Yoko I'm ahhh ahh" he was so close to cumming already, but Yoko pulled his hand away making Loki whine at the loss of friction "w-why did y-" the spirit gasped as he was turned around and his pants were yanked down freeing his dripping cock.

"I was right, you look downright sexy in the nude" said Yoko as he kneeled behind the flushed orange haired wizard.

Loki braced himself against the tree and looked over his shoulder, his body quivering with need "Yoko w-what are you- ahhh" he threw his head back and moaned when the blonde stroked his cock. Yoko watched as Loki bucked his hips in time with his strokes and he decided to go farther by licking the spirits pink virgin hole "oh oh oh god so hot so good" moaned the spirit, his eyes were completely glazed over with lust behind his foggy shades.

The blonde paused to look at Loki's cock which was pouring pre cum like a faucet "you're so wet, how about this?" Yoko thrust his tongue in deeper earning another scream as he stretched tight ass with the wet muscle. Loki has never been touched like this before so it didn't take long for him to cum splashing his seed over Yoko's hands.

After his powerful orgasm Loki couldn't hold himself up so he collapsed onto his knees. He looked behind him when he heard the rustle of fabric and moaned as he saw Yoko's big hard cock "Yoko I-I n-never ..."

"I'll be gentle" he pulled Loki's pants all the way off and Loki rolled over so he was on his back. Yoko moved in between the spirit's legs and positioned the tip of his cock right at Loki's twitching wet hole. The blonde kissed Loki as his cock pushed past the tight inner muscles and pierced the virgin hole. It was the strangest and the most intense feeling the lion spirit has ever felt. Yoko forced himself to stay still so Loki could get used the feeling, but it was not easy.

Loki was flushed and panting "m-move" he pleaded and Yoko began thrusting, slowly at first and then started to move faster and harder "oh god oh god oh ah ahh ahh" screamed Loki as sparks of pleasure from the delicious friction raced up his spine ... he started thrashing harder and screamed as Yoko hit something deep inside him that made him see stars. Yoko made sure to hit that spot every time

The orange haired spirit felt an intense heat coil in his stomach ... his legs tightened around the blonde's waist as his fingers gently raked the blonde's back ... his toes curled ... he screamed as he hit his climax. Yoko groaned as the spirit's ass tightened around him and came pouring his seed into the tight channel before collapsing on Loki. Not that Loki cared, in fact he loved the feeling of the larger male's weight on him.

They simply laid there basking in their afterglow for several minutes ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko stared impassively at the hokage tower. Minato was making an announcement ... it was about Yoko and how he wasn't a container any more. At first she was a little ticked that they referred to him as Naruto, but then she wanted to laugh at the change in the villager's expressions as Minato said her brother hasn't been a demon container for years. It was like every one was thinking of ways to either make it up to the blonde or get him into the ninja program ... like that will ever happen!

"this is boring ... maybe I should take this time to find a present for Kaede, her birthday is soon" Naruko walked off before Minato was done talking and went to browse the stores. The entire place was quiet since everyone was still listening to Minato, but that was something she liked.

"excuse me, are you related to someone called Yoko? You look just like him"

The blonde turned and smiled when she saw an orange haired man with piercings, a red haired man with purple eyes and a blue haired woman with a paper rose tucked behind her ear "oh! yes I'm his twin sister. Your names wouldn't be Yahiko, Nagato and Konan are they? ... weren't there others in your group?"

"yes, but most of them have hang overs from partying last night. I guess Yoko told you about us" said Konan and Naruko nodded.

"you know the hokage wasn't done with his announcement" said Nagato with an amused smile.

Yoko's twin pouted "it was boring ... and frustrating"

"I guess it would be if if the people you should be able to trust were neglectful to the point were they didn't notice that the villagers beat your brother or that he has an interesting habit of sealing tailed demons" said Yahiko

Naruko grinned "you hit the nail on the head. My brother wasn't kidding when he said you were smart"

Nagato frowned "it was pretty easy to put the pieces together, people here aren't very subtle. We promised to keep quiet on our connection with him ... he doesn't live in the village I take it"

"no, he moved out 10 years ago, but he sends clones here on occasion to keep people from noticing. Would like to get in touch with him?" asked the blonde

Yahiko nodded "yes, if you see him please tell him we're going to talk with the hokage about that treaty we discussed"

"will do" Naruko gave them directions to the hokage tower where they could wait and continued browsing the empty stores. Once the villagers ... very pale and nervous villagers, started returning to their stores she left to tell Yoko the news of the Akatsuki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Loki and Yoko returned to find Freed laughing his head off "Kurama lost Kaede"

The wizard and spirit panicked "WHAT? Where is- ... oh my god ..." they burst out laughing at the scene before them ...

Kurama was running around looking for Kaede, but the girl in question was on his back holding his eyes shut with her tiny hands.

"hey Dad, you have a little monkey on your back" Yoko in between fits of laughter.

** "a monkey? Where?" ** he used two tails to poke the girl on his back making Kaede giggle **"ah ha! I found you!"**

Yoko came over and picked up the little girl who was starting to get tired "ready to go home?"

"ok" she mumbled sleepily "Daddy?"

"yeah?"

"who's my Mommy?"

The blonde flinched and both Freed and Loki frowned "Naruko and I are going to answer that on your birthday, ok? Can you wait till then?" Kaede nodded ... or fell asleep, Yoko wasn't sure "Ihope you don't hate me"

Kurama shook his head **"she won't, she would've died if you and Naruko hadn't been there to take care of her"**

"maybe, but how will she react?" he wondered as he adjusted his grip on the little girl who may as well be his daughter.

** "don't think too much about it and if things get too awkward you could say Freed and Loki are her Mommies" ** smirked the demon.

"What? no way" whimpered a blushing Freed.

"not gonna happened" muttered a red faced spirit.

"but I think you two would make great mommies" said the blonde as he leaned in and kissed both males on the cheeks making their blushes darken.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko opened the open to Fairy Tail and her jaw dropped in shock "what the hell?" she whispered in an astonished voice "what happened?" ...


	8. Creating a Castle

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal /**

**Last time:**

Naruko opened the open to Fairy Tail and her jaw dropped in shock "what the hell?" she whispered in an astonished voice "what happened?" ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko looked toward the stairs leading out of the guild’s basement and saw his sister walk down "oh crap, Naruko I'm sorry I forgot to move the painting" he said as he changed his grip on Kaede who has remained asleep and blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"it's fine, but what is going on? It looks like a tornado carrying pillars of steel crashed into the guild" asked the worried blonde girl as Mirajane came over.

Mirajane frowned as she kissed her lover "it was Phantom"

"seriously?" gasped Naruko "I know we're at odds, but this is extreme! Where is Freed?"

"he's outside with Dad, Levi and Loki. They're setting up some defenses while we figure out what to do" explained the wizard saint.

Reedus walked over to Yoko "Yoko I think I have a solution for fixing the guild"

"you do?" asked Yoko urging the fellow artist to explain.

"wee, we could combine my plot magic and your portal magic to create a new guild" said Reedus

"that could work! Hey Liling" the familiar fluttered over in her human form "could you take Kaede for me? Naruko is busy"

Liling giggled as she saw Naruko kissing Mirajane "of course master" she said as she carefully picked up the girl.

"now, we'll need a canvas" he vanished in a white flash and reappeared seconds later with a huge blank canvas "ok, now what do you guys want-"

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy came running into the basement "WHAT HAPPENED-" *BAM*

Makarov squashed Natsu with his expanded fist “not so loud Natsu, Kaede is asleep”

Erza sighed “what did what happen Master?” she asked ignoring the pink haired male embedded in the floor.

“Phantom tried to destroy the guild while everyone was out, but Yoko and Reedus have a plan to fix the guild” said the aging wizard as the two artists set up the canvas and got out some paints.

Yoko smiled “ok any ideas on how the new Fairy Tail should look?” several suggestions came up and it was decided that the new guild would be a large castle.

Lucy watched in fascination as the two painters created a beautiful masterpiece and then Yoko channeled his magic into it … at first it looked like nothing happened, but then she walked around the painting and was stunned to find it was now 3 dimensional!

“wow it’s amazing!” smiled Lucy, she turned and noticed Naruko was gone “where did Naruko go?”

Grey pointed to the door “she left to spy on Phantom”

“by herself?! Is that a good idea?” asked a worried celestial wizard as Freed, Loki and Levy. Jet and Droy immediately take Levy’s side as Liling hands Freed the sleepy girl.

“don’t worry about Naruko, she’s a tough cookie and is excellent in stealth. I doubt anyone will notice she’s there … it’s done Reedus, you’re up”  
Every single person left the basement … or was dragged in Natsu’s case who was still out cold, and piled out into the street except for Yoko and Reedus. A few minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Then the ground started to shake … the rubble that was once their guild started floating into the air … a bright flash of light and suddenly there was a huge stone castle in it’s place.

However, when Reedus came out and shut the gate “no one is allowed in until Yoko and Liling are done placing reinforcing and repairing seals on every surface” everybody sweat dropped, they weren’t that destructive, were they?

Loki chuckled as he saw Yoko and Liling placing seals on the outside of the castle too “can’t blame them for taking extra measures … Lucy, can I talk to you?” Lucy smiled and followed the spirit “thank you for talking to the celestial king”

“it’s no problem, I was happy to help” she smiled.

“here, I want you to have my key” the spirit took Lucy’s hand and a golden key appeared.

Lucy’s eyes widened and she hugged Loki “thank you Loki, I’ll take good care of it” she placed the key on the seal Yoko made for her and it vanished.

“ok everybody, come on in!” yelled Yoko from the top of the gate.

Happy fluttered into the guild over everyone’s head “WOW! You guys out did yourselves!”

The place was amazing! It had a bigger room, a stage, a shop outside, a pool and five floors.

Lisanna smiled “sweet, the kitchen is bigger too”

Naruko appeared out of no where and whistled “nice, Kaede will love this … once she wakes up” she giggled at the girl who was still asleep in Freed’s arms.

Kurama chuckled as he hopped onto a bar stool **“I wish I could sleep like that, so Naruko what did you find?”**

“plenty, those Phantom pricks are trying to provoke an attack so they can kidnap someone they were hired to get”

Makarov frowned “who does Phantom want?”

“they want Lucy, apparently her Dad hired them to drag her back to the Heartfilia family” said Naruko

The celestial wizard stared tearing up “t-this is all my fault”

Erza shook her head “you aren’t to blame here Lucy, Phantom is. We won’t let them get you, after all you’re Lucy of Fairy Tail”

Loki nodded “that’s right, you belong with us” Lucy smiled and wiped the tears away.

Natsu finally regained consciousness and looked around “where are we?”

Grey rolled his eyes “we’re in the new guild idiot”

“don’t call me idiot, frost butt!”

Before the fight could escalate further Erza and Naruko glared at the boys “Kaede is sleeping. Be. Quiet.”

“yes mam” whimpered the fire and ice wizards as they cowered in fear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina paced the floor of her living room waiting for Minato to return. Jiraiya sent word that he found the information he was looking for and that he would meet them at their home.

“I’m here! Is Jiraiya here yet?” panted Minato as he came running through the door.

“not yet, but he should be here soon … how was that meeting with the Akatsuki?” asked Kushina as she and her husband sat down at the table, she wasn’t really interested just looking for a way to pass the time.

“great, they accepted the contract, but they refused to reveal anything about the tailed beasts being taken. Yahiko did tell me that the person who took the demons was very strong and not someone to be messed with”

“the fact that someone like the leader of the Akatsuki says that …. This guy must be scary” said the red head.

“yeah …” Minato stood up when Jiraiya came through the door “it’s good to see you sensei. What did you find?”

“plenty, and it was all stashed in the movie theater … with some tapes”

“tapes? They taped what they did to my son!” snapped a furious red head.

Minato laid a hand on Kushina’s shoulder trying to calm her down “yes they scum , but this will make arresting them much easier … where’s Naruko?”

“She seemed a little upset by that announcement you made and left. She’s probably training, what trouble could she get into? We need to find out where Nar-…Yoko lives too” said Kushina

XXXXXXXXXX

“hey when did the guild change? … Yoko, there’s a castle walking up to us” yelled Laxus as he entered Fairy Tail.

“that’s Phantom, they destroyed our guild, but we found a way to fix it. They want Lucy” said the wizard saint as he looked out the window at the castle walking through the water on six legs.

“really? Not going to happen” Laxus frowned as the rival guild came closer.

Kurama hopped on the windowsill “it might not be necessary to fight”

Yoko raised an eyebrow “why is that Dad?”

 **“remember when you and Erza had that spar a while back and your blast went into the water? They’re walking towards that spot and I’m sure it’s very-”** the Phantom Hive guild suddenly tipped over and began sinking **“unstable”** sweat drops formed on everybody’s temples.

Makarov shook his head “ok everyone, this went from war to search and rescue. Lucy you stay here in case they try anything” everyone left except Lucy, Loki, Kurama, Yoko, Naruko and Freed who was holding Kaede.

“Loki why are you limping?” asked Lucy

The spirit blushed “I ummm …..”

“looks like Kaede has two mommies now” said Naruko with a smirk and Lucy blushed as she realized what the older blonde meant. Yoko laughed and kissed both of his lovers.

Lucy smiled “congratulations! When did this- ”

*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*bang*

“what is that?! … Yoko, there’s some idiot with piercings trying to break the gate down … never mind, Natsu tackled him” commented Naruko as she watched the two hotheads beat each other up until they couldn’t move  “awww I think Natsu made a friend”

“great, that’s all we need, another hothead” Yoko chuckled as Kaede woke up with a cute little yawn.

Kaede’s eyes widened as she looked around “Daddy castle!”

Yoko smiled “that’s right Kaede and guess what, this is our new guild. We decided to redecorate”

The little girl’s blue eyes sparkled as she squirmed in Freed’s arms trying to see everything “wow, a castle and my birthday is coming too! YAY!”

“awesome! How old are you going to be?” asked Lucy

“I’m turning four!” exclaimed Kaede as she held up four little.

“oh you’re growing up, is there anything you want for your birthday?” asked the celestial wizard, who was hoping to get some ideas.

“Daddy promised to tell me about my Mommy”

Kurama noticed Yoko and Naruko flinch so he increased his size to that of a large dog and placed the girl on his back **“come on, lets go explore”**

“Yay, lets go Jiji” she laughed as Kurama jumped down the stone corridors.

Lucy winced as she remember Erza told her about the twins and Kaede after he saved them at Guluna island “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”

“it’s ok, we need tell her soon anyway” said Yoko as Loki and Freed hugged him.

Freed smiled “it won’t be as bad as you think Yoko”

Loki nodded “that’s right and after you tell her we’ll go to a resort and relax. I’ll get the tickets for the famous Akane Resort”

“I hope you guys are right” sighed Yoko

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko went back to the ninja world and found Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya going through some papers. She shook her head “if it was only me and brother you abandoned then you may have a chance, but it wasn’t” she sighed and went to her room.


	9. Party Peril

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal /**

**Last time:**

Naruko went back to the ninja world and found Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya going through some papers. She shook her head “if it was only me and brother you abandoned then you may have a chance, but it wasn’t” she sighed and went to her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

“daddy Daddy wake up! It’s my birthday!” yelled an excited blue eyed girl as she jumped onto Yoko’s bed revealing both the blonde and the green haired wizards under the covers.

Yoko chuckled as he picked up the girl and set her on the covers “really I didn’t know” he teased “what does the birthday girl want for breakfast”

“Pancakes!” she cheered and bounced on the bed.

“excellent choice, it shall be done. Go tell Naruko what kind you want” said Yoko as he sensed Naruko enter the house. Kaede ran off to the other room to tackle her sister.  
Freed smiled “four years old already … she’s growing up” he commented as he sat up revealing he had only a bed sheet between him and the blonde.

“yeah … maybe we should have some more” he purred as he leaned over Freed making the rune master lay back on the bed.

“I don’t think that’s possible-ahhh” Freed moaned as Yoko licked the shell of his ear.

“that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun trying” he whispered as he wrapped his hand around Freed’s weeping cock and sucked on a pink nipple. The green haired wizard thrashed and tried his best not to scream. Pale arms found their way around the blonde’s neck and slender fingers laced into the blonde locks. Freed couldn’t hold back … he opened his mouth to scream, but Yoko pushed his tongue into Freed’s mouth silencing the scream with a kiss.

“yum” smirked the blonde as he licked the cum from his fingers. Freed just blushed and they both got ready for the day. When they came out into the kitchen Kaede was bouncing on her seat as Naruko set a plate of piled high with pancakes on the table.

“how many do you want?” asked Naruko

“three sissy” the little girl giggled as Kurama hopped onto the chair with her.

**“I’ll take three too. So how’s the birthday girl?”**

Kaede smiled as honey was drizzled on her pancakes “great Jiji, Daddy are you going to tell me about mama now?”

Yoko winced as he bit down on his tongue while chewing on his breakfast “yes, right after breakfast” he paled slightly, but relaxed as Freed gently touched his hand …

After breakfast Freed left them alone as Naruko and Yoko sat down on the couch with Kaede …

“now Kaede … just know we all love you” said Yoko as Kurama perched on the arm of the couch “your mother and father are back in the same world Naruko visits”

The little girl looked confused “but you’re my Daddy”

“not exactly … you see Dad, Naruko and I come from the ninja world, but we weren’t treated like family so Dad and I came to Earthland while Naruko only visited” said Yoko.

Naruko nodded “my mother forced me to train one day and she collapsed … that’s because she was having stomach pains and she gave birth to you soon after, but she and my blood father never noticed your birth. Yoko and I are your blood brother and sister”

“mommy and daddy didn’t want me?” Kaede started to tear up and cry.

Yoko shook his head and kneeled on the floor in front of her “that’s not true, Minato and Kushina didn’t want me. I’m sure they would’ve loved you if they cared enough to pay attention to something besides their own goals”

“Yoko is right honey” said Naruko as she gently patted her head “and they never cared about me even if they speak to me … they never wanted to know me … we love you and whatever you want to do with this information is fine with us” the older siblings waited nervously for a response …

XXXXXXXXXX

Loki walked up to Yoko’s home and saw Freed waiting on the porch “so how’s it going?”

“fine I think … Yoko telling her now” said the green haired wizard.

Suddenly the door opened and Naruko poked her head out “do either of you know how to argue with a four year old?”

“you can’t, their logic is infallible” said Loki with a smile as he saw Kaede hugging Yoko in the living room and calling him ‘daddy’.

“mommies” said Kaede as she hugged Loki’s leg and pointed at Freed.

A blush exploded across Freed and Loki’s cheeks “I’m not- mmmm” the spirit’s objections were silenced by a kiss from the blonde wizard … when the kiss broke the spirit was left flushed and dazed “ok … I got some tickets for the Akane resort, we can leave after the party”

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is disgusting! I’ll kill them all” screamed Kushina after watching five minutes of the first tape.

Minato jumped up and grabbed his murderous wife before she could go on a rampage “no you can’t Kushina”

“AND WHY NOT?! You saw what those, those monsters did to our son! Don’t you want to stop them-” she finally stopped yelling when she saw the pained heartbroken look on her husband’s face.

“yes I want them to suffer, but I want to target every person we have evidence on so we have every right to investigate anyone we suspect. I want them all to pay …” by the end of his sentence he was shaking with anger and regret.

“ok … we’ll try that first, but I don’t know how much of this I can watch” she said as she settled back down next to Jiraiya who was strangely quiet …

2 hours later …

Kushina was sitting at the table with silent tears falling from her eyes as she had her hands clapped over her ears trying to block out the screams of pain emanating from the TV.

The screams stopped and Minato sat down next to her with a stack of papers with hand written names “I got as many people as I could, but I couldn’t find Mikoto on any of the tapes or any ninja for that matter”

Jiraiya frowned “if Naruko said that they were involved then they probably were, but I doubt they’d stick their faces on camera and smile”

“no … we need to investigate the idiot civilians and search their memories too before going after any ninja … Konoha the village of peace and acceptance … bullshit” muttered Minato.

XXXXXXXXXX

“lets go you guys” yelled Naruko as they packed to go to the resort.

“we’re coming … ready Kaede?” asked Yoko as he picked up the birthday girl.

“yes Daddy”  she smiled as Freed, Loki, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Mirajane and Naruko held hands making a circle and they disappeared in a white flash.

They reappeared seconds later and saw an amazing resort …

Yoko smiled “alright lets get checked in” they all went to the lobby and then to their rooms. The rides were awesome! The beach was great even better in Yoko’s opinion whe Freed and Loki came out in bathing suits, but now things were winding down “hey Kaede do you want to join Naruko in the hot spring?” he glanced at his two lovers.

“yeah!” and she went out into the hall where Naruko was waiting.

Freed shut the hotel door and was immediately pinned against it by a horny blonde. The green haired wizard moaned wantonly as he crotch was groped through his wet bathing suit “Yoko ooooh ahhh off ahhh” as desired Yoko yanked the bathing suit off freeing the hard cock. Loki watched with lust filled eyes as Freed was getting his cock sucked with two fingers in his ass stirring up his insides …

Loki moaned and pulled off his bathing suit to play with his own cock as Freed was bent over and braced against the window …

“yesyesyes oh god yes” Freed’s flushed face watched his own reflection as that thick hard cock pounded into him turning him a screaming mess …

“damn you’re so tight Freed” groaned Yoko.

“so big, fuck me! YES” Freed came hard and splashed his cum on the wall. Yoko set the spent rune master on the plush chair next to the bed.

The blonde licked his lips as he watched Loki play with his tight ass “Yoko please oooh I need you” moaned the spirit.

“you want it … then ride me” he laid back on the bed and Loki almost jumped onto the blonde to straddle his hips. The spirit lowered himself on the hot thick cock and nearly screamed when the manhood slammed up against his sweet spot … he couldn’t control his hips, they were moving on their own … he was fucking himself so fast that he was actually bouncing on the blonde. Yoko didn’t mind at all … but he saw Freed getting turned on again and gestured from him to join. Freed moaned and climbed on the bed. He straddled Yoko’s head so that he was facing Loki and screamed as a tongue pierced his hot hole to tease his insides …

Both of Yoko lovers were moaning wildly …

They all came splashing their cum on each other as Loki was filled with cum …

XXXXXXXXXX

“big sissy, why isn’t Daddy here?” asked Kaede as she sat in the warm water.

Naruko giggled “because Yoko is a boy and this is the women’s side of the hot spring”

Mirajane smiled “besides he’s probably working off some energy with your mommies” the two women giggled as Lucy and Erza blushed, but Kaede looked confused …

“I’m going to try my luck with some casino games” said Lucy as she got out.

“me too, are you going to be my lucky charm Kaede?” asked Naruko as she followed the little girl out of the hot spring.

“yeah, more games!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone dressed up in their fanciest outfits and went to the casino. Freed and Loki couldn’t believe how good Yoko looked in a tux!

“come on Kaede” several people cooed at the adorable girl in a fancy white frilly dress … that or her handsome father following her.

Erza scooped up the girl and took her away from a game Natsu was playing … which the pink haired wizard losing badly and close to breaking it!

Yoko shook his head “Natsu stop that before you break something”

Natsu was about to yell, but suddenly the lights went off … Yoko raced forward and slugged a guy who shot at Natsu … everyone heard a scream and the lights came back on …

“Kaede … Kaede!” Yoko yelled and extended his senses … Erza and Kaede were gone! He tried to teleport to the , but something was blocking his magic in their marks … it felt like a huge amount of magic “summing jutsu: Dad”

Kurama appeared … in a towel and hair cap carrying a rubber ducky **“do you mind I was going to take-”**

“someone took Erza and Kaede” stated the blonde seriously s Liling appeared at his side.

**“WHAT?! I’ll get them!”**

Gray ran over with a blue haired woman following him “Yoko can’t you teleport?”

“no I tried, but something is blocking my portal magic so I can’t teleport or make a door way where they are”

“I’ll got them” yelled Natsu as he ran off after the scents of the people who took their friend and daughter.

“everyone follow the dragon slayer!” said Gray and they were off …


	10. The Tower of Truth

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal /**

**Last time:**

 “everyone follow the dragon slayer!” said Gray and they were off …

XXXXXXXXXX

“seriously Natsu” frowned Gray as the pink haired wizard became completely useless the second they hit water.

Yoko twitched “hey Dad can you point out the way from here?”

**“of course, turn east a little then keep going straight … why are you here miss …?”**

The blue haired woman next to Gray blushed “I’m Juvia, I was a member of Phantom, but I want to join Fairy Tail”

Naruko smiled “awesome! It’s always fun to have a new member, you’ll get in no problem” she gave the thumbs up making Juvia smile.

“whoa … what’s that?!” exclaimed Freed as the party came towards an incredibly tall and creepy looking tower.

 **“I don’t know, but this is where Kaede and Erza are being held … what do you think Yoko?”** asked the fox demon.

“we go in, but you stay out here Dad … once Kaede and Erza are safe we going to need a little demolition” said the blonde with a smirk which was mimicked by his sister and demon father. They drifted closer to the tower “alright, lets move”

Everyone went into the tower leaving Kurama to inspect the tower **“now where’s the best place to sink my fangs”**

XXXXXXXXXX

“would you be quiet!” yelled a young man at the crying little girl.

Erza glared as she silently worked to sever her bonds with a chakra scalpel “don’t yell at Kaede. She’s scared”

“oh and since when do you care sister?” snapped the young pale blonde with dark tan skin.

“I don’t know what Jellal told you Sho, but it clearly wasn’t the truth!” she felt the ropes tying her hands fall away and she rushed Sho … he was knocked out quickly “it’s ok Kaede, your Daddy is here” said Erza as she picked up the little girl.

“h-he is?” she sniffled.

“yes I can sense him” she ran out of her cell and towards the room she sensed her friends. As she got closer she heard the sounds of running towards the coming from a corridor “hold on tight Kaede” she used requip to bring out two swords and prepared to fight.

“there’s the bitch!” yelled one guard … he didn’t see the tic mark appear on Erza’s temple …

XXXXXXXXXX

“I’m not in the mood for this” growled Yoko as he knocked out several more guards. After defeating them a ladder came down from the mouth of one statue “I think that’s an invite, shall we?” everyone moved up the ladder …

Freed looked at Yoko “is something wrong Yoko?”

“there something weird with this building … not only can’t I summon my doors I also can’t teleport … the only time this happened was because of a huge group of lacrima disrupting my magic” said Yoko.

Liling nodded her feathery head “yes, but where are the lacrima? That’s the question and why would so many be located here?”

Loki frowned “that is an unnerving question. I also don’t like how we were just basically invited in”

Yoko nodded “me neither” despite the feeling of a trap they headed up the ladder and into a lavish dining room where Natsu and Gray started gorging themselves on food that was just sitting there.

“you guys shouldn’t scarf down food like that” said Lucy and she turn out when she had use the Heimlich on Natsu who ate too fast …

“incoming!” yelled Yoko and seconds later the door to the room flew open and six guards stumbled in the room with a pissed Erza following them …

“WHO USES SUCH LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF CHILDREN! GET BACK HERE!” she grabbed one guard who was begging for his life … she didn’t seem to notice her friends staring her with blank looks on their faces until Yoko coughed to catch her attention.

Erza blinked “oh … hey, when did you guys get here?” she asked making them all face plant.

“we were standing here the whole time” muttered Gray.

The blonde rolled his eyes “it’s good to see you’re safe Erza, but where’s Kaede?”

The red head smiled and looked over her shoulder at a shadow clone coming into the room with Kaede in her arms “Daddy!” cried the little girl as Yoko picked her up and held her close.

Lucy smiled at the two before turning to Erza “what did those guys want with you and how do they know you?”

“they were my friends who were imprisoned here with me. We were forced to work day and night to build this tower. He people who enslaved us believed that they cold create an R-system and revive the dark wizard Zeref … w-we tried to escape, but we got caught and they took me to make an example of me … that’s how I lost my real eye. Jellal saved me, but was taken in my place. I convinced everyone to fight for their freedom and went to save Jellal, but … he was different, almost possessed. He nearly killed me and told me to leave or he’d kill everyone … by the time I got to the shore the boats were destroyed and I thought everyone was dead-”

“THAT’S A LIE” Kaede flinched and hugged Yoko as Sho came storming in the room “She tried to kill everyone by destroying the boats. Jellal said she went insane”

“he was lying Sho” said a tall strong man with an eye patch.

Erza smiled at the newcomer “Simon, you believe me?”

“I always believed in you Erza” Sho started crying as he realized the real liar was Jellal and Simon laid a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry I didn’t say something to you sooner Sho, but Jellal had you under a spell I couldn’t break. I had to wait until now to convince of the truth”

“then lets get this Jellal guy” yelled as he and Happy ran off.

“you guys go ahead and get everyone out … Dad must be dying to do some damage” said Yoko as he took Kaede outside to meet up with Kurama. Everyone proceeded further into the tower, but they were stopped by a projection of a blue haired man with a cloak “I’m Jellal. Lets play a game. At this moment the moment the magic council is voting on whether or not they should fire Etherion at this place. If it hits we will all be destroyed, but if you stop me … well, who knows. Have fun playing, oh and don’t get caught up fighting with any … obstacles” the projection vanished with an ominous laugh.

Lucy’s eyes widened “what kind of game is that?” there was only one choice, to continue while looking out for the obstacles Jellal hired to stall them … it didn’t take long to meet one …a dark guild member.

“right on! You guys aren’t going any farther” said a guy with rocker style make-up and a axe guitar.

“we don’t have time for this” muttered Naruko.

“I’ll distract him and you guys split up, while I find Natsu” said Simon.

Loki, Freed, Juvia and Lucy “we’ll stay and keep this guy busy” said Loki and Simon cast his darkness spell. With the rocker completely blind they made their escape.

“that was a dirty trick, right on!” he struck the strings making an ear splitting sound.

Freed twitched “I’m going to crush that guitar”

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsu skid to a halt as he saw someone standing in his way … a guy that looked like an owl with a rocket strapped to his back “out of the way, we are after Jellal!”

“oh oh you must be the evil doers that must be killed for going against Jellal” he charged Natsu at extreme speeds and sent the pink haired dragon slayer through a wall. Natsu was hit so hard he almost fell out of the tower all together, but he just barely grabbed a ledge and hung there as the owl guy hovered closer to him …

“hey, why are you calling us evil when you kidnaped our friend and a four year old girl!!” yelled Natsu.

“they should been pleased to be a sacrifice for Zeref” hooted the owl-man.

“ha! Tell that to her Dad” yelled Happy.

The owl-man turned around and was met with a metal gauntlet to the face courtesy of a pissed off blonde. The feathery opponent was knocked out cold and went flying into the ocean.

“well that went well … what’s going on here Natsu?” asked the wizard saint.

“I can answer that” said Simon as he ran into the room. He explained everything … “we don’t have time, we need to leave”

“calm down, I have a short cut. Hey Dad!” Simon raised an eyebrow as he saw Kaede appeared in the gaping hole … and got higher and higher … that was when Simon saw that the little girl was perched on the gigantic fox that was growing even bigger by the second!

**“no need to explain, I head everything. Lets go meet this Jellal”**

XXXXXXXXXX

*clang* Naruko raised her sword to block the katana of a female samurai. Erza requiped into a plain armor that was only pants with flames going up the legs and bandages around the chest complete with a wooden sword … the two Fairy Tail wizards destroyed the samurai. Erza, Sho and Naruko managed to defeat her and raced to the top of the tower … and there he was, Jellal …

“Jellal!” the furious red head charged the blue haired male and pinned to the ground with her blade pressed against his neck “you have to stop this!” she ordered.

Jellal simply laughed “it’s too late now”

A bright light appeared in the sky …

Etherion has been fired …

It was coming close … closer … it hit the tower of Heaven …

However … Erza opened her eyes … they ere all fine, but the building was destroyed revealing a giant Lacrima as it’s internal structure!

Naruko frowned (this explains why big brother was having problems with his portal magic) she snapped out of her thoughts when she Erza scream … her eyes widened as she saw red ropes wrap around her red haired friend and squeeze her painfully “Erza! Let her go” the blonde tried to run forward and grab her friend, but Jellal kicked her into the lacrima and it started to absorb her … she wouldn’t make it …

“Ice Cannon!” the lacrima around Erza crumbled as a chunk of ice bombarded it and Natsu shot forward to grab her fellow Fairy Tail member. Jellal glared as he saw Gray and some of his own people standing next to him with Yoko watching him carefully.

 “you better start explaining Jellal, you dig?” said a blocky man named Wally.

“that’s right!“ chirped a kitty girl named Millianna who was holding Happy a little too tightly.

“no, I can’t lose this. I was contacted by Zeref himself” muttered Jellal … that statement threw Yoko for a loop since he couldn’t sense one shred of an entity that was older than twenty let alone 400 years old!

*bang* “lets see how your whatever-system works now!” yelled Natsu as he slammed his fist into the lacrima successfully breaking chunks off it.

“you fool stop doing that-” Jellal didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence … Yoko moved behind him and knocked him out.

“lets move, this place is becoming unstable!” yelled Yoko as he grabbed Jellal and jumped over the ledge onto the fluffy head of the giant fox demon along with  everyone else “this has to be perfect timing Dad”

“I know, hold on!” Kurama leaned over and took a large chomp out of  the lacrima tower effectively snapping it in half. Then he turned quickly and leapt as far away as he could in one jump. As the lacrima exploded causing a tidal wave behind them Yoko was finally able to summon a doorway …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade walked into the Namikaze compound with a half empty bottle of sake in her hand “heeeelloooo *hiccup* you guys wanted to talk to *hiccup* me” she heard a sound from a room upstairs and stumbled up to see what it was … she looked into a dusty room and saw water pouring out of a painting on the wall … she turned on her heel and went to the kitchen and proceeded to dump her sake down the drain “no more drinking”


	11. Drifting Memories

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori /**

**Last time:**

… she looked into a dusty room and saw water pouring out of a painting on the wall … she turned on her heel and went to the kitchen and proceeded to dump her sake down the drain “no more drinking”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I don’t get it” said Natsu making everyone face planted.

Laxus sighed “what Yoko is trying to say is that Jellal here” he points to the blue haired man who was unconscious on the infirmary bed “was not responsible for his actions cause someone who was pretending to be Zeref was manipulating him”

“and Yoko can tell because he can sense this imposter’s threads woven deep in Jellal’s mind” explained Naruko.

“ooooooh … so can you get rid of the imposter’s threads?” asked Natsu.

“yes, but that would mean his memory will go blank” said Yoko.

Erza looked concerned “will he get his memories back?”

Yoko nodded “yeah, but I’m not sure how quickly. It could take days or months”

Simon frowned “is there a way to tell who was messing with his mind?”

“not directly, but this jewel” he pulled out the red jewel shaped like an upside down tear on a chain “can tell us what the person looks like and give us an idea of where they are”

“so then we can hunt this bastard down for what they did, right?” growled Sho.

“Sho … Jellal is safe, you guys are all free and the tower of heaven is destroyed. There’s no point in wasting more of your lives on revenge” said Erza softly as she hugged Sho who hugged back while sniffling quietly.

Makarov smiled “Erza is right”

 **“yep … uh oh what do we do with him?”** asked Kurama

“what do you mean Dad? He can stay at the guild until he regains his memory” said Yoko.

**“that’s nice, but not what I meant. I’m talking about the magic council and etherion. He did manipulate and try to destroy them, that makes him a wanted criminal-“**

“but he was used too!” shouted Natsu.

**“true, but no one knows that besides us so he’ll be hunted for a long time”**

The wizards in the room fell silent as everyone tried to think of a solution but then Yoko smirked “I think I know what we could do. Hey Gramps, where is Mystogan?”

“he’s on a mission, why?” asked Makarov.

“could you get in contact with him? In order to keep Jellal here safe we need to take advantage of his appearance and attitude” said Yoko

Laxus smirked “now that’s a great idea, if we have Jellal use Mystogan’s outfit and coordinate their movements then Jellal will basically disappear”

The blonde wizard saint snapped his fingers “exactly … alright Liling, lets remove these threads”

XXXXXXXXXX

“what the fuck … is this for real?” Tsunade gasped as she flipped through the pile of medical records “this can’t be right, the pain alone from only a few of these … acts, would kill someone and you say Naruto-”

“Yoko … his name is Yoko” muttered Minato as he leaned against the door “and yes, all of that was done to him … it was caught on tape”

Tsunade looked very disturbed “you’re joking, right? Tell me this is a sick joke”

Kushina shook her head without looking up from her hands in her lap “n-no … we saw almost everything”

“almost? What wasn’t on the tapes?” asked the slug sage.

Minato sighed “Yoko has a thing for painting … he painted a picture for several of the … things that happened to him. There was a painting that … we think he may have been … raped”

“oh god … what do you need me to do?” the medic asked seriously.

“we want to charge every single person as if this were a murder case since Yoko would be dead if not for being a demon vessel. We need you to tell who we can charge and to what extent in each case and testify” said Minato and Tsunade nodded as the toad sage came back into the house …

Jiraiya sighed as everyone stared at him expectantly “it’s no good … I can’t find Naruko or any trace of where Yoko might be living”

“you couldn’t find anything?” asked Kushina.

“nothing, but this is Naruko we’re talking about. We trained her well …” said Jiraiya with a mixture of pride and disappointment in his voice.

“I see … thank you both” the two sages left the house leaving the couple to think about what to do next “well, lets get some sleep and- … where did all this water come from?” asked a dumbfounded hokage as he walked passed a large puddle in the hallway …

XXXXXXXXXX

“is everything done?” asked Erza as she came into the infirmary room after an hour.

“yeah, he will be alright in a few minutes. There were a lot more threads than I thought” said Yoko as he showed the red head a pile of thread like strands of black energy floating in a bowl of liquid …

“these are the threads of reality you can sense? Why can I see them?” asked Erza as she inspected to strands that came from the person who cruelly used her friend.

“the liquid they’re in is meant break down small weak strands like these so the jewel can absorb it … becoming visible is a side effect” explained Yoko as he placed his red jewel in the liquid.

“interesting … Wally, Sho and Millianna decided to leave and travel for a while. I gave them a crystal ball so I could give them updates on Jellal’s condition” said Erza.

Yoko smirked “and what about this Simon guy?”

“he’ll be staying in Magnolia” said the red head with a light blush on her face.

“oh you like Simon, don’t you?” exclaimed the blonde teasingly making his friend’s blush darken, but before Yoko could tease any further the blue haired man began to stir and his eyes opened “hey there, how are you feeling?”

“I’m ok … who are you two and where am I?” asked Jellal.

The blonde laid a hand comfortingly on Jellal’s shoulder “you’re in the magic guild called Fairy Tail. My name is Yoko … do you remember anything, like your name or this person?” he pointed at Erza.

Jellal looked at the red head “ummm no? … but you do seem familiar … what’s going on?” asked the blue haired man who was clearly starting to panic.

“it’s ok, calm down” said Yoko softly as he rubbed Jellal’s back soothingly “your name is Jellal and this is Erza. You went through something traumatic and I had to heal you by removing something that should never have been in you, but as a result you lost your memory for a little while”

“what do I do now? Where do I go or stay?”

“it’s alright Jellal, you’ll be staying with Yoko until your memory returns” said Erza. Yoko blinked, he didn’t recall agreeing to that, but he didn’t get a chance to argue because Jellal hugged his arm and thanked him … the softy couldn’t say no now …

(I hope Freed and Loki will be alright with this. I better introduce him to Kaede) thought the blonde wizard.

Two hours later …

Yoko sighed “thought so”

“something wrong Yoko?”

The blonde looked up from his seat on the porch and saw the cloaked Fairy Tail member Mystogan “hey … Freed and Loki are a little mad about me taking your Earthland counterpart into our home without asking, but they got over that when Jellal sat with Kaede and read her a bedtime story … it was cute”

“that’s good” said Mystogan as he removed his mask revealing a face identical to Jellal’s “so how can I help?”

“well Jellal here is a wanted criminal-”

“but I’m not. I get it” said Mystogan and he handed the blonde some clothes similar to his “I owe you for helping out in Edolas”

“hey I was happy to help, thanks man” with that Mystogan left, but Naruko came running towards the house not long after “Naruko what’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“I just wanted to remind you about our birthday coming in a couple months … what do you think we should do now that the entire village knows and will be trying to do god knows what to get on your good side?” asked a mildly irritated Naruko.

“lets meet on the elemental side and exchange presents in the Forest of Death like always” Yoko smirked at the look of pure shock on his twin sister’s face “oh come on sister, aren’t you dying to see how those idiot villagers will react?” he said with playful smile on his that was now mirrored on Naruko’s face.

“I do want to know what they would do … ok big brother, I’ll see you then besides, Yahiko and his group would like to see you again especially two artists” said Naruko.

Yoko raised an eyebrow at his sister’s comment … what did she mean?


	12. Splashed with Memories

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori /**

**Last time:**

Yoko raised an eyebrow at his sister’s comment … what did she mean?

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok I got some wrapping paper … now where did I put it?” pondered Naruko as she rifled through her closet “ah ha! Found it! Dad is probably hiding mine and Yoko’s presents from Kaede. Kaede is so sweet” she smiled as she pulled out a box labeled ‘Yoko’s present’ and set it on the bed.

“who is Kaede?”

Naruko looked up and saw Minato standing outside her bedroom looking almost nervous “not someone you know” answered Naruko with a hint of indifference in her voice … like hell she’d tell him who Kaede is …

“oh … ok …” Minato looked a little disheartened at being brushed off “I wanted to ask you … about yours and Yoko’s birthday party … do you know if  y-your brother can come?” it really felt weird to him, he realized that he never asked before about _their_ party, only Naruko’s …

The Fairy Tail member raised an eyebrow, she never heard Minato stutter before “oh he has every intention of stopping by like he does every year. There’s no way he’d miss this” said Naruko happily. There was something about how she said it that set the hokage on edge … he felt like he should be worried.

“o-ok … do you want to bring a date?” he asked in an attempt to get some information about his daughter.

“if I brought my girlfriend to this village it would be demolished, but Yoko might bring his lovers … not that that’s any safer” she said as she wrapped the present in colorful paper and sealed it away in the storage seal on her body before leaving the room.

Minato followed after her “wait Naruko”

“what?” she asked as she stopped and looked at him right in the eyes making him flinch.

“we arrested a large number of civilians …” the hokage let his sentence drop.

“so what? You want a medal or something? It doesn’t change anything that happened-”

“I know, you’re right” said the saddened hokage “there’s nothing we can do to change the past, but I intend to punish those who hurt Yoko. Whether it makes helps our relationship or not … I want to find evidence on the ninjas involved, but I that’s not as easy as I thought …”

For the first time in a while Naruko gave him a genuine smile “I can’t help there … just ask Yoko when he arrives” she went outside and saw Kushina and Kakashi bringing party supplies into the house.

Kushina smiled “Naruko honey, we were just looking for a present for Yoko, could you give us any ideas?”

“Yoko likes a lot of things … painting, making fireworks, training, weapons” Naruko smirked at the surprise that flashed through the eyes of Kushina, Kakashi and even Minato as he came outside “didn’t you know? No I guess you wouldn’t … you remember how you made me agree to go to the academy even though I really wasn’t thrilled about being a ninja?” Minato twitched ”That’s right, you said that Yoko needed protection … you were wrong, big brother doesn’t need protection … he is far stronger than me” she said leaving the stunned ninjas in the yard.

Sasori and Deidara saw Naruko walking towards town and ran over to her “Naruko! We wanted to ask about Yoko … is he coming for this big birthday party?” asked Deidara who looked just as skeptical as the more stoic red head.

“not that anyone knows of our connection to Yoko” assured Sasori

“I know and actually yes, he decided to put his two cents in about this village and the idiots in it. You guys ask a lot about Yoko” she smiled as the mercenaries blushed “you know, we meet in the Forest of Death after the party. Of course you should know he has three lovers” (well Jellal loves him, but big brother refuses to do anything with him until his memory returns) “but if that isn’t an issue I should tell you he has a daughter too”

“a daughter?” pondered the puppet user.

Naruko smiled at the soft smiles that appeared on the S-class ninjas faces “she was sort of adopted … and I hear from his lovers that Yoko is great in … group activities” she winked suggestively making the artists blush wildly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko sighed as he sat in the studio in his home “almost done with the fireworks for Fantasia … maybe I should make a few extra” he turned as he sensed someone come into the room “Jellal, how did the mission go?” he asked as Jellal removed his hood and most of his Mystogan disguise …

“it went well … where’s the others?” asked the blue haired mage.

“Loki is in the Celestial world, Freed is on a mission and Dad is being used as Kaede’s new night blanket” said Yoko as he continued mixing powers for his fireworks.

Jellal raised an eyebrow and peeked into the little girl’s room … he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing when he saw Kurama being held like a stuffed animal “now that’s cute” he whispered softly before slowly closing the door.

“yeah … it’s nice outside so I’m going to take a walk” said Yoko as he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his body.

“I’ll go with you” exclaimed Jellal with a light blush on his cheeks as he followed after Yoko. The night was beautiful and warm. Each star sparkled like polished jewels, but Jellal couldn’t take his eyes off of the blonde “ummm Yoko … why do you go to meet your sister in this Forest of Death before coming here if you aren’t fond of Konoha?”

The blonde smiled “when you say it like that it does sound odd … hmmm a lot of things happened to me in Konoha, but that forest was the only place I was safe. It was the place I stayed even after I join Fairy Tail so I could raise enough money to buy my own place in Magnolia. It was the place I trained and found the threads that I used to make the doorway that brought me here … and not too far below it are the very ruins where Liling was lying dormant and it’s where I first meet Liling …”

“I see … the Forest of Death isn’t truly a part of the rest of the village. It has been your safety and home … it was the only place there you could be you” said Jellal

“exactly and Naruko feels the same so we both visit before coming here” said the blonde as they strolled down to the beach.

“I still don’t understand how you can see these threads of reality or remove them like you said you had to do to me” remarked the blue haired mage.

Yoko chuckled as he picked up a seashell “I don’t really see them, just sense them … it’s like this seashell, do you feel the rough edges and smooth ridges?” he placed the shell in Jellal’s hand and guided his hand over the shell “I sense the energy in everything basically, but that doesn’t mean I can manipulate everything. I can crush this shell until it’s sand, but I can’t change what it truly is, only mess with the weak ‘grains’ or threads of energy that are left behind like the ones that were buried in your … of course those weren’t easy to find, I would’ve missed them if I wasn’t curious”

“why would you be curious? Did you meet someone in a predicament like mine?” asked Jellal.

“sort of … there is a clan in Konoha called the Yamanakas and they specialize in screwing with peoples’ minds” said Yoko with a sigh.

Jellal frowned “oh … you had to remove threads from your own mind, didn’t you?” Yoko simply nodded in response. Jellal was surprised, but he just held the blonde’s hand and let the conversation drift into a peaceful silence … the only sound that could be heard were the waves crashing against the shore … the waves felt so familiar to him. For a split second he could’ve sworn he saw a tower …

“Jellal?” Yoko looked down as he felt the blue haired male start shaking “Jellal what’s wrong?” he asked now very concerned …

“the things I did … I’m a monster” gasped Jellal as he clutched his head and backed away from the blonde. Yoko realized what was going on … Jellal was getting his memories back. The wizard vanished in a white flash and reappeared in front of the now fleeing Jellal to try and stop him, but the blonde had to pin Jellal to the ground when he tried to get away “let me go … you shouldn’t be around me! I’m dangerous-”

“no you aren’t … Jellal I’ve known a lot about what you did, but I know that you were manipulated into doing those things” Yoko brushed the tears off Jellal’s cheeks “do you think I would have let go near Kaede if I sensed a bad person?”

Jellal bit his lip, he was so relieved that he wasn’t going to lose Yoko … that’s when he noticed that the blonde was on top of him “Y-Yoko could y-you g-get off” he stuttered with a vibrant blush on his face.

“I’d be happy to” Yoko whispered huskily with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jellal threw his head back with a loud moan as Yoko rolled his hips making the crouches brush together sending pleasure racing up their spines.

“Yoko that’s ahhhhh not what I meant ahhh-mmm” Jellal’s moans were cut off by a steaming kiss. Jellal’s felt his body melt into the kiss … he wrapped his arms around Yoko’s neck  “AAHH YOKO ahhhh” his back arched as the blonde’s hand reached into his pants to caress his balls …

Yoko licked his lips as he felt Jellal grind his crouch against his hand “you’re so turned on, lets get rid of these clothes” he pulled of all the confining garments and tossed them to the ground exposing their naked bodies to the night air. Yoko felt his cock hardened even more at the sight of the flushed and fully aroused blue haired mage under him. He leaned over and took a sensitive nipple into his mouth earning soft moans …

“ooooh ah ah ah Yoko” moaned as Yoko explored every part of his body … he nearly screamed as that hot tongue licked the length of his cock before it was swallowed by the blonde. His hips bucked wildly as a finger pushed into his tight virgin ass “Yoko please ahhh I need you” he mewled impatiently as the finger became three and started stretching his tight inner muscles.

“are you sure?” Yoko asked as he removed his fingers and only received a nod from the flushed wizard under him … he groaned as he slowly pushed his hard cock deep into Jellal earning hot lustful moans … Jellal held onto Yoko’s shoulders desperately trying to hold on as the endless pounding action turned him into a screaming mess …

Jellal was going insane as those strong thrusts pounded into him slamming into his sweet spot “Yoko ahh Yoko ahh Yoko!” his toes curled … his back arched and he screamed as he hit his release. Yoko groaned as his lover’s ass tightened around his cock making him spill his cum into Jellal …

The sound of the waves splashing against the shore coaxed the two lovers into a peaceful slumber with the stars as the only witnesses …


	13. Tension

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori /**

**Last time:**

The sound of the waves splashing against the shore coaxed the two lovers into a peaceful slumber with the stars as the only witnesses …

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko sighed “why did Naruko want to meet so early if she was going to be late?” he just shrugged and unsealed a canvas to paint on while waiting for his lovers and sister …

“ummm … Yoko”

The wizard saint looked up “Sasori, Deidara it has been a while. Need something?”

“first happy birthday … and we … we want to ask you something” stuttered Deidara.

“hmmm … and what is that?” Yoko asked without even looking away from his canvas.

Sasori smiled “which art do you prefer? The art you can keep for a long time or the art that disappears quickly”

“that’s a tricky question” Yoko paused a moment to think about the question “it would have to be both. The long lasting art, like a painting, is like a beautiful relationship … but the art that vanishes in an instant, like say fireworks, is like great sex. Personally I don’t think you can’t have one without the other”

“never thought about it like that” confessed the red head. A door appeared next to the blonde startling the two mercenaries. The door opened to reveal a strange courtyard filled with doors standing by themselves and three people walked through.

“hello Yoko” said the green haired man. Sasori and Deidara’s eyes widened as the blonde stood up and kissed each of the three men.

“it’s good to see you Freed, Loki, Jellal … are you guys sure you want to be here? This won’t be a fun visit” Yoko warned.

Loki smiled “that depends on your definition of fun love. I have a feeling this will be interesting … you must be Sasori and Deidara, the two artists of the Akatsuki, Yoko mentioned you before” the two mercenaries smiled and spent some time talking, but the conversation was suddenly interrupted by two kunai flying towards Loki and Freed.

Not one person bothered moving as the razor sharp weapons approached … Yoko casually flicked the kunai away with a gust of wind and looked over his shoulder “you have some nerve attacking us like that Cat, Boar”

The two anbu jumped down from trees “we were trying to find you Naruto-sama, what are you doing with these people in this dangerous place? Are they holding you against?” asked Cat.

Yoko laughed “’-sama’ huh … wow, you guys are sucking up! To answer your question no, but if guys this hot took me hostage … do not save me” his lovers and the mercenaries chuckled. Yoko sealed his canvas away …

“then these people are your friends?” asked Boar as both he and his partner lowered their weapons … which was not a good idea.

“lovers actually” after glancing at Freed, Jellal and Loki he leaned over and kissed not only their lips, but Deidara’s and Sasori’s as well. Both of the mercenaries blushed wildly and couldn’t stop the soft whimpers from escaping as those warm lips caressed theirs …

Cat coughed to get their attention “the party will start soon Nar-”

“my name is Yoko, you would do well to remember that … shall we take a stroll through hell?” said the blonde a little too happily as they left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruko scowled as Minato stood outside her bedroom door “is there something you want? I’m kind of busy right now” she could sense Jiraiya perched in a tree outside as if he was waiting for something.

“I just wanted to know if you were going to get Yoko” said Minato.

A sweat drop appeared on Naruko’s temple “oh you want to follow me and find out where he lives” she remarked bluntly.

Minato twitched “what? … no, of course not”

“then why is Jiraiya perched in that tree outside getting ready to follow something?” asked Naruko.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE? … errrr … I mean happy birthday Naruko” the toad sage grinned as Minato face planted … they were caught.

Kushina came up the stairs with smile “Naruko, the guests are here” she called.

“oh really” Naruko left her room and looked down the stairs the several guests coming through the door (crap, I wanted to spend some time with big brother alone before this … all the clan heads and heirs are here … I hope brother can handle this) “there’s going to be some damage”

“hmm what was that Naruko?” asked Kushina.

“it’s nothing … there’s no point in me going to get Yoko … He’s already here” said Naruko as she made her way downstairs.

Jiraiya came through the window “really? When will he be here-”

*bang* the door flew open and two bloodied anbu skidded across the floor …

“big brother, you’re here already” Naruko grinned as she hugged her twin ”but weren’t we going to meet at the forest of death?”

“yeah, but these anbu insisted on taking us away from our predisposed meeting spot” said Yoko as he pointed at the unconscious ninjas on the floor …

“was that a good reason to beat them up?” asked Naruko in a slightly scolding tone.

Yoko winced “no no not at all. I beat them up for calling me by that old name and trying to drag me through town to meet everyone”

“they were being really pushy” sighed Freed as he and Yoko’s other lovers came in.

The guests stared in shock at the anbu. They were all under the assumption that Yoko would be a weak civilian because he never received training … it seems they were wrong. Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya jaws dropped ..,., standing there in front of them was a tall, very handsome blonde wearing jeans and a black tank top. He was riddled with strong muscles under tanned skin … this was their son.

“hey Yoko, it’s been while” Zabuza strolled up to the blonde.

“Zabuza? Good to see you … how did you track me down?” asked the blonde wizard who either didn’t notice or didn’t care that people were around him were nearly having heart attacks at the news of Yoko and Zabuza knowing each other.

Zabuza laughed “are you kidding?! HA HA HA do you even know what kind of shock waves the news of the hokage having a son caused? I only had to come here after hearing the word Yoko once … got to admit I never would’ve pegged you for someone who came from a ninja village. You fight like a demon not a ninja”

Naruko nodded “and according to his lovers he’s a demon in the sack too”

“I swear one day I’ll seal that mouth shut my dear perverted sister” muttered Yoko “oh right, Mirajane says she has your everything ready for your birthday sundae ready. We really are twins, we enjoy a similar treat … well I guess I’d be a banana spit in my case” Freed and Loki turned a bright shade of red. They were Yoko’s lovers longer so they knew what he meant …

“you two never change” mumbled the swordsman. As shock began to wear off on the guests and the Namikazes they tried say something, but a raven haired man sauntered up to the group …

“fight me” demanded the raven to Yoko. Zabuza burst out laughing …

“I don’t mind Sasuke” the blonde shrugged and followed the raven outside along with several others.

Sasuke smirked “so you know me. I must be pretty popular”

“my sister described you as a scumbag with a massive ego and a duck’s ass on his head so it was obvious” stated Yoko making the raven glare daggers at him as they stood across from each other in the training ground behind the Namikaze estate.

Kushina glanced at Minato with worry “should we let this happen?” she whispered.

The hokage looked at Naruko and saw that she wasn’t worried at all “lets see what happens”

The other Akatsuki members walked up and Hidan grinned “hey guys a fight! Oh this needs popcorn!” he started passing out bags of popcorn to everyone.

“who wants to bet on how long the Uchiha will last?” asked Kisame and everyone started making bets which Konan wrote down.

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke’s temple “why are you idiots betting against me? You shouldn’t bet against an Uchiha!” he glared as the Akatsuki stared laughing “I’ll show you!” he shot a fireball at the blonde and smirked as it hit …

“who are you aiming at?” Sasuke jumped and spun around to see Yoko standing casually behind him. The raven drew his katana and slashed at Yoko with every once of strength he could muster …

Naruko sighed and shook her head “Sasuke you idiot. He is no match for Yoko”

Kakashi popped up out of the crowd “yo, sorry for being late, but- … what the fuck? Is that Yoko?- holy crap” yelped Kakashi as Yoko closed his eyes … but to everyone’s shock he continued to easily avoid every slash of the raven’s blade.

Loki chuckled “Yoko won the second that fool challenged him. No one at his level can beat a wizard saint”

“w-wizard saint?” stuttered Jiraiya as Yoko kicked the Uchiha in the gut sending him through four trees.

“it’s the ranking of fighters where we live. There are S class just like S ranked ninjas here and a rank above that would be wizard saint. Yoko became S class at 13” said Freed.

Zabuza huffed “good, that makes me feel better about getting my ass handed to me by a kid”

“umm … who are you guys to Yoko?” asked Kushina as Sasuke limped back to the fight with his Sharingan spinning … not that did any good since Yoko’s eyes were still closed and was still very fast.

Jellal smiled “we’re Yoko’s lovers”

“all of you!” exclaimed a very shocked Minato.

Naruko laughed “so brother is shooting for the rainbow, what’s wrong with that?” it just so happens that Sasori, Loki, Deidara, Freed and Jellal were standing in that order … or in other words, red hair, orange hair, yellow hair, green hair and blue hair … a tasty rainbow.

“wow didn’t notice that” Yoko chuckled and finally slugged Sasuke in the gut knocking him out. As people collected they’re winnings Yoko strolled over his lovers “that guy was like the asshole version of Natsu”

Minato took a deep breathe to calm himself down “Yoko … we have been trying to get everyone who hurt you in jail … but I can’t find evidence on certain ninjas”

Several of the guests froze … they knew why they were invited now …

Yoko paused for a minute before saying two words “thread connect” many guests fell to their knees “they’ll answer your questions … you know it’s odd that they took such pride causing pain, but they must’ve known that they weren’t hurting the nine tails otherwise this wouldn’t be the first time you heard them talk about it … though they might be surprised to know that the nine tails couldn’t feel the pain they caused, but was pissed when he found out about it” he said before turning to leave …

“Yoko please wait-…” Kushina stopped in her tracks … she noticed how tense Yoko was and realized the blonde hasn’t relaxed at all since coming in the house, maybe even since coming in the village. This must be very hard for him … “Yoko … we are sorry” she said softly.

“I know” he and his lovers followed him, even Sasori and Deidara who just finished talking to Yahiko about leaving the Akatsuki.

Kushina smiled softly “he’s grown so much … Naruko, where are you going?”

“with him, my sundae is waiting” Naruko grinned.

”if you tell what ice cream you like I can make you one” offered Kushina.

“do you have bikini model flavor?” the female twin asked cheekily.

“no … have fun” said the embarrassed red head as Naruko disappeared after her brother … it wasn’t a lot of time together, but it was a good start “what did Yoko do to them?- focus Jiraiya!” Kushina swatted the pervert for getting a nosebleed when clearly thinking about that ‘sundae’ …

“he put them under a genjutsu of sorts, but this is much stronger … what are we waiting for?” the toad sage whipped out a recorder and they started asking as many questions as possible … they will get every detail against these people and they’re starting with Mikoto …


	14. Stress Relief

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori /**

**Last time:**

“he put them under a genjutsu of sorts, but this is much stronger … what are we waiting for?” the toad sage whipped out a recorder and they started asking as many questions as possible … they will get every detail against these people and they’re starting with Mikoto …

XXXXXXXXXX

Deidara’s eyes fluttered open and he slowly got up “whoa … what happened last night?” he gasped as he looked around the room … Loki was naked and sleeping on the couch … Freed was naked and trying to get up out of the chair … Sasori was naked and spread across the dining room table … Jellal was limping out of a bedroom wearing a pair of loose pants and sporting several love bites going down his chest …

“after the party last night Yoko started getting worried about what Minato and Kushina will find out so Kurama gave him a drink of sake … I think he got drunk … do you need help getting up Deidara?” asked Jellal.

“no I don’t- ow” a sharp pain in his ass stopped him “on second thought I could use a hand” he said and blushed as he noticed he was naked as well.

“where’s Yoko anyway?” asked Freed as he tried to get up “I think Yoko paralyzed me”

Jellal frowned “I only just got up so I don’t know-oof” as he helped Freed he slipped bring himself, Deidara and Freed crashing to the ground … thankfully something broke their fall …

“YOKO!” the three saw that it was in fact their blonde lover who was holding them up.

“hey guys, I was checking on Kaede … the silencing seals worked well, she didn’t hear a thing. Have you guys seen Dad? I need to strangle him” grumbled Yoko.

“now Yoko was concerned about you. Does he even know what would happen if you drank?” asked Loki as he woke up.

Yoko twitched “oh he knows” muttered the blonde mage as he gently carried Sasori to his new room and put him in the bed.

The green haired mage sighed “that’s right, the incident 7 years ago. Kurama and Zabuza gave you a drink and you ended up painting the entire town orange. Laxus had to knock you out before the Master came back from his meeting … why did they give you alcohol back then anyway?” asked Freed.

“I was nervous about something …” muttered Yoko.

The rune master looked confused “nervous about what?” he asked as he and the others went to dress.

“I … Naruko told me that you liked me, but her instincts aren’t always reliable about those kinds of things so I didn’t know for sure. I wanted to ask you out on a date, but didn’t know how to or if you even really liked me” said Yoko. Freed blushed and remembered that Yoko kissed him the next day after talking to Laxus. Laxus was their friend so he must’ve cleared some things up.

Sasori groaned and came limping out of his room wearing pants “what happened last night?” his eyes were slightly glazed over.

“it went something like this” said Yoko …

**Flashback**

Deidara smiled as he gazed at the castle in front of them “wow … so this is Fairy Tail” he and Sasori followed Yoko, Naruko and the other mages into the castle where an amazing party was ready for the twins. The mercenaries met little Kaede and became wrapped around her finger when they first saw those big blue eyes. After meeting Makarov and getting the Fairy Tail mark applied to their skin the wild party began …

“the parties here never disappoint” the former ninjas turned and their jaws dropped when they saw a fox with nine tails perched on the counter “yes it is I, Kurama the terrifying and vicious nine tailed demon fox with my demon siblings!” the fox pointed at the dance floor where small versions of the other demons were dancing … even Shukaku and the raccoon could really dance!

“jiji can I ride?” asked Kaede sweetly.

“of course!” exclaimed Kurama and he jumped off the counter and grew larger. The fox’s tails scooped Kaede up and put her on his back …

Once you see a demon giving a little girl a ride like he was a horse it loses all of its ‘terrifying’ or ‘vicious’ appearance …

At some point Naruko disappeared with the woman named Mirajane and the party began to wind down … Yoko showed them to his home where he put Kaede to bed …

“there are two rooms back there if you guys want to put your stuff away” said Yoko as Deidara and Sasori went upstairs to put some of their things that they sealed away in their new rooms. Yoko sighed and sat down in the chair …

Kurama looked up at him as Freed handed Yoko a glass of water **“you ok?”**

“yeah … just fine” muttered Yoko who was getting strange looks from his lovers.

Loki frowned and sat in the blonde’s lap “you’re worried about what Minato and Kushina will find?” it made sense, they only left the Namikazes a few hours ago …

“my past … it’s not something I like to think about” Loki kissed Yoko trying to take his mind off it … no one noticed the fox demon slip a little splash of sake into the blonde mage’s drink. Kurama meant nothing by it, he only wanted to help Yoko focus on something else for a while … he never expected something like this to happen …

Yoko took his drink and drank it …

“Yoko? … are you ok? You’re flushed” observed Jellal.

The blonde wizard saint twitched “DAD! What did you put in my drink!?” Yoko snapped.

“just a little sake, have fun!” Kurama darted into Kaede’s room and locked the door.

“that was really –eep! YOKO!” Loki yelped as he was suddenly pinned to the couch on the opposite side of the room with Yoko on top of him and staring at him with glazed lust filled eyes “Y-Yoko? Ahhhhh ahhh hahh” with a snap of Yoko’s fingers the spirit’s clothes disappeared and the exposed skin was now being molested by a hot mouth …

“ahhhh ahh ooooh” the orangette moaned as his nipples were gently nibbled … Freed and Jellal stood transfixed as Loki thrashed under the blonde …

Yoko thrust his hips grinding their crotches together causing the most amazing sparks of pleasure race through their bodies “ohhh yes ahhh fuck!” screamed Loki asToko’s hot tongue traced circles around his sensitive nipple before his hand slipped down to fondle Loki’s balls …

“ok we put our stuff away- holy hell!” Deidara’s eyes widened as he and Sasori saw what was going on … the ninjas felt themselves becoming hard as they watched Loki thrash and writhe. Yoko paused for a second and glanced at each of them …

*snap* Yoko snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished … his lovers gulped at the sexy sight of the naked blonde wizard in front of them. They felt their bodies react … and they noticed a lack of tightness in the clothes … their clothes vanished too!

Sasori blushed violently as he realized he was naked and tried to cover his hard weeping cock, but a hand stopped him … it was Yoko! “the shadow clone jutsu!” gasped the puppet user as he pulled into a kiss by the naked clone.

Several more Yokos appeared and pinned each of them to the nearest available surface … Sasori was set on the table … Deidara was pushed to the floor with Yoko on him … Freed was pulled into a plush chair and set on his Yoko’s lap … Jellal was pinned against the wall. It wasn’t long before they were all screaming in pleasure …

The real Yoko looked down the flushed celestial spirit “now where were we? … oh yes” he lined up his cock with Loki’s twitching hole and thrust in earning a scream of pleasure.

Deidara moaned as he watched Loki get his ass pounded by the large cock …“that will be you next” the bomber gasped and finally focused on the clone on top of him. the clone smirked and moved down between his legs where he was face to face with Deidara’s dripping wet cock.

“ahhhhhhh oh fuck!” Deidara arched off the floor as his cock was swallowed down to the root in one swift motion. Each of them were being molested to the point of begging for more.

“oh ahhhh ah ah ahhhh ohh” came the soft moans from the puppet master as the clone sucked on his neck … all he could do was accept the pleasure he was given and watch as Freed was lifted onto the clone’s hard throbbing cock as Jellal was impaled by the huge manhood as well … the moans from Freed, Jellal and Loki were amazing … he wanted that too.

A yelp slipped passed Sasori’s lips as he was pushed back onto the table and his legs were lifted up exposing his virgin pucker “you look delicious” purred the blonde clone just before slipping his hot tongue into the red head’s pucker earning a scream of pleasure.

“ooooh god yes!” the puppet user screamed as the hot wet muscle wiggled inside him and stretched his tight passage. His toes curled and he came hard splashing his cum onto his abs, which the clone happily cleaned up. By the time all his cum was lapped up he was fully aroused and ready for more.

“put your big cock in me now!” pleaded the horny red head and he got what he wanted when Yoko took the place of the clone after Loki passed out and thrust his big hard cock into Sasori’s tight ass. Yoko had all of his lovers screaming until they passed out from exhaustion …

**Flashback Over**

“that’s what happened” explained Yoko who had everyone blushing because of his insanely descriptive narrative … he’s good with details …

“oh … I see” said Deidara and the bomber’s blush darkened as he felt some of Yoko’s cum trickle out of him. Yoko kissed each of them and went to make breakfast.

Sasori glanced at the others “you guys don’t mind if I keep sake in the house right?” his comment only got thumbs up from everyone else and they decided to try drinks other than sake too …

XXXXXXXXXX

Laxus sweat dropped as he spotted Kurama hiding in a teacup behind the bar at the guild hall “Kurama what are you doing?”

“hiding” the really tiny fox demon squeaked before going back under the up side down clay teacup.

“I can see that, but why are you hiding?” asked Laxus.

“I gave Yoko a little tiny splash of sake and it had a different reaction than I expected so I’m staying hidden for a while” Kurama squeaked and made a little clinking sound as he returned to his hiding spot …


	15. Unmasked

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori / Zeref**

**Last time:**

“I gave Yoko a little tiny splash of sake and it had a different reaction than I expected so I’m staying hidden for a while” Kurama squeaked and made a little clinking sound as he returned to his hiding spot …

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko raised an eyebrow as he spot Natsu fighting a man with chunky metal piercings “those two are at it again … I’m glad I strengthened the seals around this place” he sweat dropped as a chair crashed into a window.

“Yoko!”

The blonde looked down and smiled as he saw a young girl with long blue hair followed by a flying white cat “Wendy, Carla! It’s been a while! How was the mission with Mystogan? Oh he warned you about his double right?”

Wendy giggled and gave him a thumbs up “don’t worry, we know” she spotted Jellal in his Mystogan disguise “hey sensei” she grabbed onto Jellal’s arm and smiled.

The blonde chuckled and whispered into the disguised mage’s ear “this is Wendy, Mystogan’s apprentice, and Carla. I mentioned them” he saw Jellal’s eyes widen with realization and give a nod.

“Carla! You’re back! I missed you” yelled Happy as he flew in the guild hall with Natsu.

“oh brother” Carla mumbled as Happy hugged her.

“Alright! Lets do another mission!” yelled Natsu excitedly.

“not today Natsu” said Makarov.

Natsu whined “What?! Why not!? I want a mission”

“if you shut up the master will explain” sighed Erza.

“yeah idiot” muttered Gray.

“what’s you say frosty?!” snapped the fire dragon slayer as Gajeel, the dragon slayer with the chunky piercings Natsu just fighting with, came back in the guild.

Gajeel growled “we weren’t done talking pinky”

A tick mark appeared on Makarov’s temple as Gray, Gajeel and Natsu started fighting “QUIET!” the master’s hand became gigantic and he swatted the trio leaving them each with a good sized lump “good, now that that is done we all need to discuss something. It is time for test to get an S-class promotion!”

“that will have to wait until after my investigation” said a young man in a white uniform with glasses as he came into the guild with several soldiers behind him.

Makarov’s eyes narrowed “and who are you?”

“I’m Lahar, the head of the Enforcement Division. I am here to investigate the reports of the criminal Jellal from the Tower of Heaven incident. It was found that a few members of this guild were seen at that very tower before it was destroyed and we hae reason to believe that your guild helped Jellal escape. All we need is your cooperation and this will go smoothly” said Lahar as he adjusted his glasses.

The master of Fairy Tail sighed “fine we’ll cooperate”

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto groaned as she sat up. It took a second for her eyes to adjust to the small amount of light in the room, but when she did the first things that came in focus were … bars? “what? What’s going on here?” finally the rest of the room came into focus and she realized were she was … she was in jail. The feeling fear gripped her and she began shaking the bars frantically “HELP! Please! There’s been a terrible mistake! I shouldn’t be in here!”

“are you sure about that Mikoto?”

The Uchiha glanced up at the person who walked in front of her cell “Minato oh thank god! This is a mistake, I can explain! Please Minato tell me the charges and help me”

Minato smiled “the charges are 29 counts of severe child abuse ranging from burning a child to stabbings, 10 counts of kidnapping and 12 counts of attempted murder … oh and unlawful use of your sharingan. Are you saying you never did anything like that?”

“WHAT? No I never did! Please Minato you have to believe me. Does that sound like me?” pleaded the Uchiha.

“so you’re saying you never hunted my son down like a rabid dog?” asked Minato.

“no, of course not!” Mikoto denied.

“you never lead mobs to beat my son and torture him?” asked the blonde hokage (it seems she doesn’t remember confessing everything just like the others … good, I get to see the looks on their faces when I playback the recordings) thought Minato with a mental smirk.

“dear god no! I would never hurt Narut- … I’m mean Yoko” she quickly corrected the name as she remembered what happened to those two anbu who didn’t even attack him … not recently at least … Cat and Boar only called Yoko consistently by the wrong name and tried to take him through town, but they were bloodied …

Minato sighed and glanced into the next cell over “what about you Inoichi? You have charges similar to Mikoto’s including unlawful use of your bloodline”

“I never did anything of the sort” said Inoichi from behind his bars … it was subtle, but the was a hint of arrogance in his smile. Minato made a silent vow to whip that arrogance away …

“So neither of you helped hunt my son on his eighth birthday, sever his legs, tie him to a tree, plaster him with exploding tags and throw a fireball at him and watch him burn screaming in pain” Minato was trying to keep himself together, but the horrific things they heard over the last few days had him itching to butcher these people in front of him before the trail even begins …

“n-no of course not!” snapped Inoichi angrily … however it was clear that the mind walker was sweating … a nervous sweat perhaps?

Mikoto shook her head frantically “we would never do that! Who told you these lies?”

“you did” said Minato quietly as he held up a laptop and pressed a button …

“What do you mean Minat-” her eyes widen in confusion as an image of her sitting on a chair in front of Minato appeared on the screen “what is this?” she felt an icy feeling of fear grip her, but she didn’t know why.

“just listen” said Minato and he pushed play …

_“have you ever hurt or threatened my son Yoko?” the Minato on the screen asked._

_“yes” answered Mikoto._

_“why?” asked Minato._

_“that thing is a demon … the demon who killed the man I loved” stated Mikoto_. In the present Miokoto paled slightly, but remained silent.  
_“Fugaku is alive” said Minato._

_Mikoto burst out laughing “I only married that arrogant buffoon because he would be the heir of the Uchiha clan … and because you married that red haired whore. Hell I only pretended to be Kushina’s friend in case you ever needed a real woman. The man I really loved was a medic in that old clinic who died in the nine tail’s attack … he was a good man … I couldn’t be happier that he gave me Itachi. It’s funny really, Fugaku loves the one son he has no connection to, but is disappointed in the one he is related to … makes sense, Sasuke is just like that bastard so of course he can’t like an arrogant dick like himself”_

_“I see … how did you hurt my son?” asked Minato._

_“well first, and I’m sorry of using you Minato-kun, but I had to … first I used my Sharingan on Kakashi and Kurenai to make them cooperate and tell you that the demon was to blame for a number of things so you wouldn’t question what happens when it disappeared for certain amounts of time. Once you started distrusting everything it said I convinced dozens of civilians to help get some payback, I called them ‘fox hunts’, but anyway it was easy with Kakashi and Kurenai as my unwitting accomplices … ahh the screams that demon made … it was truly wonderful. I did a-”_

“STOP! Just stop it!” screamed Mikoto.

Minato sighed “fine … shall we listen to yours now Inoichi?” the mind walker gulped as the hokage hit a different button and the imaged change to him sitting in the chair …

_“I found out that something was wrong with Kurenai and confronted Mikoto … she spilled the plan to me and I agreed to help. After all I would do anything to hurt you Minato … you took everything I deserved from me, the woman I loved, the hokage seat, everything … so I messed with the demon’s mind” …_

XXXXXXXXXX

“check everywhere!” ordered Lahar and the soldiers began a brutal search of the castle.

One soldier gave a salute “nothing found in the upper levels sir”

“nothing in the shop” said another soldier.  
“behind the stage is clear captain Lahar” stated another soldier.

*bang* “PERVERT!” *smack*smack*

A soldier stumbled out of the kitchen with a red hand print on his cheeks and a bloody nose “the kitchen is clear sir” the soldier paled slightly as Mirajane and Naruko came out of the kitchen with messy clothes.

Naruko glared at her brother “seriously? No warning?”

“I just got here! How was I supposed to know you were screwing-owww!” Yoko winced as his sister slugged him in the arm.

Lshar ignored the siblings bickering and looked around the members of the Fairy Tail guild … his eyes landed on the masked Mystogan “you there, remove your mask” Lahar frowned as Mystogan hesitated “by order of the magic council I order you to remove your mask now or these soldiers will help you”

Wendy frowned “but sir sensei doesn’t like-”

“I wasn’t asking you girl. Be quiet and stand away” ordered Lahar.

“it’s alright Wendy” said Mystogan and the young girl backed away with Carla.

The magic council’s lap dogs didn’t notice the change in the guild members as Mystogan’s hand slowly went to his mask …

A key appeared in Lucy’s hand …

Laxus, Juvia, Levi, Cana, Mirajane, Naruko and Erza tensed …

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Happy were ready to attack …

Liling appeared next to Yoko …

Kurama casually extended his claws …

Deidara’s hands were silently shaping C4 clay …

The Magic council will have a hell of a fight on their hands …

Mystogan’s hand touched the fabric of his face mask …


	16. Clash

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori / Zeref**

**Last time:**

Mystogan’s hand touched the fabric of his face mask …

XXXXXXXXXX

Lahar watched the mage’s fingers caress the fabric and begin pulling the mask off, but then …

“MOMMY!” Kaede ran into the guild with her hands cupped as if she was holding something and Simon followed in after her “I found a red sea shell!”

Out of shear instinct Mystogan picked the little girl “those are rare … did you make a wish?” Kaede giggled and nodded.

“what’s going on here?” Simon whispered … the frown Erza gave him was all he needed the understand the situation … the Magic Council was looking for Jellal. He pushed magic into his hand and got ready to cast a darkness spell to get Jellal out of there the second the Mystogan disguise was removed.

The leader of the soldiers adjusted his glasses “I’m sorry little girl, but we have business with Mystogan” it was easy to see a Lahar and his subordinates were effected by Kaede’s big blue eyes.

“I’m her father … come on Kaede” said Yoko as he carefully took the girl out of Mystogan’s arms and stepped off to the side. Liling smirked as she sat on a table …

“very good, now Mystogan. Remove your mask” Lahar ordered as he watched the others reactions out of the corner of his eye, but strangely enough everyone looked calm now … Mystogan reached up and pulled the fabric down …

The face that was revealed was not that of Jellal! The person under the Mystogan disguise looked very similar, but had white hair, green eyes and a flower petal birthmark on their cheek instead of the distinctive tribal mark over the eye like Jellal has.

Lahar blushed lightly “thank you for your cooperation. Everyone move out”

Once all the soldiers left Naruko smirked “nice slid of hand with that seal brother” she said as Yoko went over to Mystogan … Mystogan held out his that had a seal on his wrist. Yoko removed the seal with Kaede still in his arms. The second the seal was removed the white hair turned blue, the green eye turned black and the flower petal mark was replaced with a tribal birthmark … it was Jellal.

“actually it’s because of Kaede that I even had the chance to get the seal on him. Thank you Kaede” Yoko kissed her forehead making the little girl smile even though she had no idea what she did.

“Jellal looked like a girl!” Natsu laughed and several others started laughing.

Jellal blushed with a tick mark on his temple “it was the seal! It completely changed my appearance!”

“technically I didn’t have time to make a seal that greatly altered your appearance. I only made little changes- … never mind” Yoko chuckled nervously as his blue haired love shot him a death glare that told him to shut up.

Kurama sighed **“I think I got a few gray furs because of that … stupid Magic Council”**

Makarov nodded “I know what you mean, but that’s over so lets get back to what we were talking about. It’s time for the S-class wizard promotion test!” everyone cheered especially Natsu “and the contestants this year are … Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Freed and Elfman! You will each get chose a partner over the next couple days then a boat will take everyone to Tenrou island!”

“and that’s my cue. Hey Laxus, Dad, time to go!” said Yoko as he set Kaede in Jellal’s arms again and kissed her cheek.

Kaede giggled “where are you going Daddy?”

Yoko smiled ”Laxus, Dad and I are going to Tenrou ahead of everyone to set up the test” Natsu and Gray paled slightly … that means the test won’t be easy at all. Yoko kissed each of his lovers and wished Freed good luck before disappearing in a blue flash with Laxus and Kurama …

“oh that reminds me, why did you want me to watch Kaede today Erza?” asked Simon curiously.

Happy snickered sneakily “ooooh I bet she wanted to see how you are with kids or to get you used to having-” the flying blue cat was knocked out of the air by a cup thrown by a red faced Erza …

“keep quiet” she hissed dangerously … Simon blushed as he realized Erza’s motives … Jellal and the others snickered at the blushing couple.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato let a sad smile slip onto his lips as he watched the trial. Even the Daimyo was invited to oversee. All of the 59 civilians and 13 ninjas were either executed or imprisoned with their chakra permanently sealed away. After Mikoto’s trial he left for the roof of the village courthouse and looked at the sky.

Itachi landed gracefully on the roof next to the hokage “it’s over hokage-sama. I reversed all the control my mother had on Kakashi and Kurenai. They have been under for so long that it will take a couple days for their minds to settle. Kakashi may take longer since the jutsu on him was much stronger to compensate for the sharingan to has … hokage-sama?”

“hmmm? … yes sorry. Thank you for doing so” said Minato without taking his eyes away from the sky “Itachi … what is your opinion of all this? That could not have been easy to watch”

“no it wasn’t, but now that I think about it I always noticed a difference in the way my mother looked at me compared to Sasuke and Fugaku … you know that might have been why I agreed to take the spy mission you wanted done to find the person taking demons from their vessels, to see if I could discover anything by chance” pondered Itachi.

“yes, but it was still foolish to infiltrate the Akatsuki without permission” said the blonde with a half hearted chuckle.

The Uchiha shrugged “I was pretending to do out of the book deals with other ninjas to get information so they thought I was a traitor. They approached me with the offer and I took it … we did kind of get two birds with one stone. I could keep a eye on the people after the demon vessels and get access to their vast network, while maintaining my life in Konoha under the guise of a secret agent for the Akatsuki … but despite all that and staying in contact with my family and you I … I never knew about this or Yoko” admitted Itachi.

The hokage sighed “I know … Naruko always subtly glared or flinched around certain people. For a while I thought it was because someone was hitting on her or teasing her, but I see why now … she knew … you weren’t one of those people”

“it isn’t completely satisfying, is it?” commented the anbu.

“no, but I can’t get everyone who knew because they didn’t actually do anything … they probably just sat back and laughed” Minato sighed.

“yeah it’s a shame, but executing someone for laughing is a bit much” Itachi frowned.

“come to think of it did you remember the face of the man who took the demons?” asked Minato.

Itachi shook his head “no … it’s the strangest thing … I remember leaving the village and meeting up with the Akatsuki. We almost all left to confront the man we believed was responsible for the demons being taken … I definitely remember meeting the man and that we were all blown back like flies when we attacked, but I can’t see his face. It’s like his face was cut out of my mind and only my mind. Of course I couldn’t say that to the other Akatsuki at the time because they may wonder why only me … but there was something about that blast he threw at us … I don’t think he wants to harm anyone, he only wants freedom for the demons”

“freedom … were the demons not free?” said Minato as he pondered the question.

“I don’t know … it is nearly time for the executions” said Itachi.

Minato nodded “yes … Itachi I am sorry-”

“it’s alright hokage-sama. If anyone had been innocent you would’ve found it. I’ have seen you investigate before … my mother dug her own grave” said Itachi solemnly as they left.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **“I don’t know if Kaede really understands”** said Kurama as they walked around the island that is considered holy ground for Fairy Tail.

“she’s young so I never thought she would, but Naruko and I couldn’t lie to her about her blood parents” said Yoko.

Laxus nodded “lying would’ve made things complicated in the long run”

“yeah and I want her to know I won’t lie to her, that she can trust me” said Yoko as he knelt down to set a trap.

 **“unless lies like Santa, the Easter bunny and evil dust bunnies count”** Kurama snickered.

Yoko paled “if that was the case every parent would be screwed … and those dust bunnies were real! Laxus saw them”

“I still don’t think they were bunnies, they were rabid monsters! They ate my lightening and completely blocked yours” muttered Laxus with a shiver of fear ”I hate spring cleaning … we should get Natsu to clean the attic next time” the demon fox sweat dropped as the two S class mages shook hands and agreed to the deal. The trio suddenly froze in their tracks as they felt a surge of magic on another part of the island.

“whoa … what was that? Hmmm a trap might have been tripped early” mused Laxus.

“that seemed like a lot of magic … I’ll go check” said Yoko.

“I’ll go with you” said Laxus with Kurama padding along behind them … as they went towards the source of magic the scenery changed drastically from a lush green to dark and dead trees …

 **“that’s not normal”** muttered Kurama as he watched the dead leaves fall from the withered remains of the dead trees …

“someone is down there … I think they’re in pain” said Yoko and he ran ahead … sitting next to the nearby stream was a young black haired man wearing black and white robes clutching his skull in pain.

The handsome young man looked up at Yoko and screamed in pure terror “PLEASE RUN, YOU’LL DIE!” Yoko moved closer trying to talk to the man as Laxus came closer “NO PLEASE YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I CAN’T CONTROL IT” the man screamed in pain and a wave of black magic erupted from his body and hit Yoko …

“YOKO!” Laxus ran forward to help Yoko, but Kurama’s tails grabbed him and threw the lightening dragon slayer clear of the black magic wave. Laxus hit the trees on the other side of the stream and looked up to see Yoko and Kurama on the ground and all the trees that hit the magic wave were dead …


	17. Beware Bunnies

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori / Zeref**

**Last time:**

“YOKO!” Laxus ran forward to help Yoko, but Kurama’s tails grabbed him and threw the lightening dragon slayer clear of the black magic wave. Laxus hit the trees on the other side of the stream and looked up to see Yoko and Kurama on the ground and all the trees that hit the magic wave were dead …

XXXXXXXXXX

The young man with shoulder length black hair wearing black and white robes had tears welling up in his dark eyes as he saw the blonde man and dog sized fox fall limp on the ground “I’m so sorry … I warned you to run, you should’ve run” he gasped as the blonde man that was tossed away by the strange fox came closer and he turned to leave.

“whoa! Talk about a head rush!” the startled raven yelped in shock and spun around where he saw the blonde whiskered man suddenly sit up while shaking his head as if he was trying to recover from some dizziness.

“you … y-you’re alive?!” gasped the young man in confusion and shock, but it was clear from the smile on his lips that he was very happy and relieved as well.

“yeah we’re fine. Hey Laxus stay back! This guy’s magic is dangerous” the blonde yelled to his companion who stopped after a certain distance with an irritated twitch in his eye. The raven was confused about what this man meant by ‘we’re’ until he saw the fox stand up and give its fur a carefree shake.

Laxus cupped his hands to his mouth and called from his awkward distance “if he’s so dangerous Yoko how are you and Kurama alright?” his twitch intensified as he received only a shrug from his fellow blonde.

**“the answer to that is simple. I’m a demon so his magic has no real damaging effect on me-”**

“WHAT?! Talk louder! I can’t hear you!” Laxus yelled from far away.

Kurama sighed and used a louder voice **“I’m a demon so he can’t hurt me!”** the young man looked stunned at what he heard.

“Why didn’t Yoko get hurt?” Laxus called out.

**“That’s because-”**

“WHAT?” Laxus yelled, but snickered right after.

A few ticks marks appeared the demon’s temple as he heard the snicker **“little brat! You’re doing it on purpose!”** Kurama bolted into a run and started chasing after Laxus who clearly found the whole thing funny **“you think this is funny! I’ll show you the wrath of a demon!”**

Yoko sweat dropped as Laxus tried to out run Kurama “he just can’t resist ruffling Dad’s fur … who are you anyway?”

“Z-Zeref” the black haired man admitted quietly and shamefully avoided the blonde’s eyes.

“Zeref, Zeref, Zeref … I know I heard that name before … HOLD IT” Yoko’s arm shot out and he grabbed Zeref by his collar as the raven tried to sneak away “where do you think you’re going?”

Zeref struggled against the blonde’s hold “I need to get away before my magic goes off again. It might kill you if you’re hit again” he exclaimed almost in a panic.

“no, if it didn’t kill me the first time it can’t kill me so relax” said Yoko. Zeref stopped struggling and felt a wetness on his cheeks. He touched his cheek … tears, he was crying. This was the first time could be around someone and not have to fear the fatal curse.

“so … you’re a demon like him” Zeref flinched as he saw a flicker of pain in Yoko’s blue eyes. He knew he hit a painful nerve and felt bad about saying that “I’m sorry”

Yoko smiled and shook his head “it’s not you’re fault. No I’m not a demon, but was raised by that fluffy demon most of my life and have been exposed to his chakra since birth so I’m very durable especially against magic like that. You have a curse, right? What kind is it?”

“it’s called the Curse of Contradictions. If I respect life the more the more the curse will force me to destroy it … how did you know I was cursed?” Zeref asked curiously.

“your threads are screwed up” Yoko chuckled at the dumbfounded expression on the dark haired mage’s face “I use portal magic so it gives me the ability to sense the threads that make reality. That allows me to weave doorways between worlds. I’m actually not from here”

”I’ve heard of other worlds like the world of Edolas which is parallel to this one, but I haven’t heard of this magic“ said Zeref.

 **“GOT YOU!”** both Zeref and Yoko jumped as they were startled and turned to see a horse sized fox sitting on Laxus, but then they sweat dropped as Laxus zapped Kurama with some electricity forcing the fox off with a yelp.

Yoko shook his head in mock shame “will they ever behave? … oh this will sting” Zeref opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Yoko slammed his open palm into his chest … all the air in his lungs escaped and he felt dizzy, so much so that he nearly fell over , but Yoko held him up.

“what … did you … do?” gasped Zeref through a set of weak breaths.

“I sealed your magic. It’s a temporary fix until I figure out how to fix your threads. When your threads are fixed the curse will lift. Oh and don’t even consider going any where. I need to maintain the seal from now on because if you leave and it snaps the recoil will destroy everything for miles” explained Yoko.

Zeref’s jaw dropped in disbelief and he continued to gape like a fish until he was convinced that the insane blonde wasn’t lying “you’re serious!”

“yep! Hey Laxus, Dad, lets get going!” Yoko grinned and took Zeref’s hand as Kurama, who fur was standing on end because of the static, and Laxus, who was covered in fur, came over “you’re coming with” Zeref didn’t have a single chance to object before the group vanished in a blue light and reappeared in the very busy guild hall of Fairy Tail.

Makarov smiled ”I take it the test is ready” Yoko and Laxus nodded as Kurama shrank to the sixe of a cat and hopped onto the counter for some food “excellent … and who is this?” he asked as he noticed the man slightly hidden behind Yoko.

“the Dark Wizard Zeref” stated Yoko casually.

“WHO?!” screamed every person in the guild … after a moment of stunned silence Gray came running forward ready to punch the dark wizard, but Yoko caught his fist and held him up in the air.

“why the hell would bring him here?! He’s a monster! He’s killed and made those demons! You know the stories!” the ice mage screamed as he tried to get out of the blonde’s strong grip.

“yes I heard the stories and about Deliora, but I doubt that that depicts this man, at least not entirely. After all I never heard anything about having a ghastly curse or that he sheds for a person he thinks he killed … and besides, people have called me a monster before and I have killed too. You should be more careful with stories” Yoko saw that Gray had stopped struggling and set him down.

Gray still glared at Zeref “your demons killed so may people … why did you make them?”

“my demons were supposed to kill me” stated the dark mage simply surprising the Fairy Tail members.

“Hey Liling, can you scan his threads? I want to break his curse if possible” said Yoko. Zeref watched as a very cute girl with pink eyes and black hair pulled back into a bun with sticks floated towards him with a kind smile. She was wearing a blue short sleeve Chinese style dress that went down to about mid thigh and has slits on both sides going up to her hips. The dress is decorated with red flower patterns and she wore matching blue slipper shoes and has a red silk sash tied around her waist. The girl called Liling also has a small pair of angel wings on her back … as she came closer to Zeref her form changed into what the dark wizard could only describe as a phoenix like bird with a round gem in her chest.

“if it’s alright with you Zeref I will scan you here, just touch my crystal” Zeref paused thoughtfully not sure if this was a good idea or not, but then he placed his hand on the crystal … the crystal began to glow softly “you suffered a long time … your family was killed by a dragon 400 years ago and, as the young usually do, you did something foolish to try and bring your family back, but it resulted in this curse” the other guild members listened in shock at what they were hearing “you never wanted to kill, but the curse forced you to release deadly magic that would take the life of everything around and granted you immortality to increase your suffering. The more you love life the more the curse made you kill. Though you weren’t responsible or capable of controlling it people hated, shunned you and that made your feeling toward people complicated. Where you don’t like killing you developed a hatred for the people who hated you for something you couldn’t control … you met one other person with this curse and loved them dearly, but that love made your curse stronger and you killed them with a kiss” Zeref bit his lip as the familiar’s words brought back painful memories and tried to ignore the looks the other wizards were giving him … after a moment of silence he tried to take his had away from the crystal earning a sharp peck on the head courtesy of Liling’s sharp beak “don’t move, I’m not done”

The Fairy Tail mages sweat dropped, only Liling would peck the wizard that is rumored to be the most evil mage that ever existed. Finally after a few more minutes Liling flew away and landed on Yoko’s shoulder.

“so what do you think Liling?” asked Yoko.

“it’s possible to repair his threads and lift that curse, but you can’t do it with the seal in place” explained Liling.

“that’s what I was afraid of, but not a problem, I can take him to my courtyard and do it there” Zeref stood there in disbelief at what he was hearing … the curse he suffered with for centuries can be removed and these people wanted to help.

“Hold it Yoko” said Laxus as he stepped forward “I think we should try his magic on those things”

Yoko’s eyes widened in understanding “that might work! I’ll remove the seal when we get there”

Kurama sweat dropped **“please tell me you guys aren’t really considering having a strong wizard like Zeref-”** he didn’t get to finish his sentence before Yoko and Laxus dragged Zeref up to the attic **“kill dust bunnies”** Kurama face palmed … or pawed in his case. Liling turned back into her human form and giggled. Everyone in the guild stayed quiet for a moment before shrugging off the strangeness of the day and continuing to chat and drink, but then …

*boom* something in the attic made a loud stomping sound and an angry roar of a monster followed … every person in the guild froze.

A very girly scream was heard that sounded a lot like Zeref _“AHHHH what the hell is that?! … MY MAGIC DOESN’T WORK!”_

 _“RUN!”_ yelled Yoko.

The trio ran back downstairs and Yoko reapplied the seal on a clearly shaken Zeref “well that didn’t work-”

*boom*crack* before anyone had a chance to mess with the mages for being ridiculous about make believe monster dust bunnies the sound of the attic door being crushed echoed through the halls …

Yoko gulped “Laxus … you shut the attic door, right?” Laxus only nodded … they could all hear the loud booms of heavy footsteps and suddenly it appeared on the stairs leading to the guild hall … it was six 15 foot tall monstrous zombie like bunnies made of dust and who knows what else.

Everyone paled at the sight of the creatures “RUN!” the master of Fairy Tail yelled snapping everybody out of their awestruck daze.

“no way! I can beat it!” yelled Natsu and Happy along with Gajeel, Gray and Juvia launched their attacks.

“No don’t! Those things-” it was too late … Gajeel and Juvia were stunned to find that their magic didn’t work at all. Gray and Natsu managed to fire off some ice and fire, but the attacks were gobbled up by one bunny monster as two other bunnies sent Elfman and Mirajane flying into a wall “they can block magic and chakra” Laxus finally finished his warning and now Deidara realized why the mouths on his hands weren’t working … sadly it was the same for Lucy’s keys, Sasori’s puppets and Kurama who couldn’t even change his size. This left one option … Run!

Everyone scrambled out of the guild and into the daylight running for their lives. …

Yoko saw Naruko and Kaede coming back from a shopping trip with Freed “Freed! Kaede! Naruko! Get away!” Yoko froze in his tracks as he saw one bunny leap and land in front of his sister, lover and daughter. Naruko tried to do a jutsu, but it failed of course along with Freed’s runes. Yoko and several other guild members ran towards the bunny as it bashed Naruko and Freed aside leaving Kaede alone.

Kaede had tears in her eyes as she saw her sister trying to get up with a wounded arm and Freed limping out of the store who’s window he crashed through “big sissy … mommy” she glared at the mean bunny who was about to crush her “STOP” suddenly the bunny froze “Sit” to everyone’s shock the bunnies plopped the big bunny butts on the ground as ordered “Bad bunnies” the little girl scolded and all the bunnies hung their heads in shame.

Liling tilted her head curiously “how odd … the dust bunnies are acting like familiars” everyone’s jaws hit the floor in shock. This day was way too weird …


	18. Circle of Life

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M Harem – seme Naruto x Freed / Loki / Jellal / Deidara / Sasori / Zeref**

**Last time:**

Liling tilted her head curiously “how odd … the dust bunnies are acting like familiars” everyone’s jaws hit the floor in shock. This day was way too weird …

XXXXXXXXXX

Zeref sighed as he tried to curl up in his bed “only one more day of treatment … why are they still helping me after that disastrous S class promotion exam?”

**Flashback**

Yoko rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day and he stopped unpacking items in a forest to look at the seal holding back the dark mage’s magic “yet again, the seal is fine and as I told you Zeref it won’t break in just a couple days so stop worrying” said the blonde as he sat back in he chair. Yoko, Kurama, Zeref and Naruko were setting up camp on Tenrou Island as the contestants for the S class mage promotion headed over on the ship.

“I know” said Zeref with a pout, but despite the constant reassurance he stayed close to Yoko all the time like a little duckling.

Naruko giggled “you’re cute Zeref” the dark mage blushed. This was strange for him. Normally he would avoid everyone, but now he was forced to stay with Yoko. Well he wasn’t forced to do anything, but the thought of the recoil from the seal breaking terrified him so he never once left Yoko’s side. Yoko let him stay in the same house because of the dark mage’s worry. Zeref was happy, but at the same time he nearly had a heart attack when he realized Yoko didn’t live alone. The blonde wizard saint had to pry Zeref off a tree and drag the dark mage in the house because the cursed mage was terrified of hurting Kaede!

Unfortunately Zeref felt really guilty after that because Kaede got the wrong idea and started crying. Yoko understood why the cursed mage was scared, but he had to calm her down and explain why Zeref didn’t want to be near her. Once the little girl understood she went and sat in the dark mage’s lap and refused to move unless he promised not to be scared because her daddy will help him. The big blue eyes were too much for the cursed mage, Zeref gave in, but she still didn’t move until he told her a story.

It was this obvious fear that made everyone relax around the supposed ‘dark’ mage …

Yoko chuckled “I can feel the seal Zeref so I will know if something is wrong” Zeref still looked nervous “once the test is done we’ll start treatment … it will only take a week, maybe only three hours a day”

Cana entered the campsite just as Naruko started cooking and flopped into a chair “our future S class victims are here. The master is taking his sweet time getting off the boat” she grumbled as she started chugging a barrel of something alcoholic. Cana smirked at the cursed mage “I’m surprised that you haven’t caught Yoko with his lovers the way you cling like that” she threw her head back and laughed as Zeref turned a very bright shade of red

“out of curiosity Zeref … this curse of yours probably made intimacy difficult … are you a virgin?” asked Naruko as she smacked Kurama’s paw when he tried to snatch a fish before it was done. If was even possible Zeref became even redder and Cana fell over laughing.

“400 years without sex! That insane!-ow” Cana pouted as Naruko bopped her on the head for being rude. Finally Makarov, Deidara, Sasori and Jellal without his Mystogan disguise came into the camp.

“good everyone’s here. Lets see how this test goes. I’m surprised you didn’t want to join in Cana” Makarov said as he sat down.

Cana shrugged “with Erza, Laxus and my dad testing them it’s already overkill … I wonder which person Natsu will run into” she snickered at the thought.

Time passed peacefully as they waited for the fighter’s to return and see who earned the promotion to S class mage. Only two hours into the test, however, there was a big interruption in the form of the dark guild Grimiore Heart.

*bam*Boom* Makarov used his magic to grow to an immense size and demolish the dark guild’s flying ship, but the ship was completely restored in seconds and fired at Makarov. Yoko took that opportunity to teleport across the island and collect everyone.

Natsu blinked in shock as he and Happy appeared on the beach with everyone else “hey what’s going on?”

“did something happen? Master, what happened to you?” Carla asked as she noticed that Makarov was a bit bruised.

“I’m fine, but we need to get everyone off this island” said Makarov. Everyone could see soldiers pouring out of the dark guild’s ship by the hundreds.

Natsu grinned “I say we fight these bastards!” several of the Fairy Tail members agreed and were close to going straight for the flying ship.

Yoko raised an eyebrow as he saw Zeref flinch “something wrong?”

“Acnologia” was all Zeref said and a moment later everyone doubled over in pain and covered their ears s a furious roar ripped through the air. When they recovered they looked up and a massive black dragon! The dragon, known as Acnologia, blasted the island with immense flames and succeeded in torching the dark guild before charging for the other people on the island … the Fairy Tail members! The fearsome power of this dragon froze everyone with fear even the dragon slayers.

 **“Yoko, get everyone off Tenrou now. I’ll handle this scaly bastard and come back through the summoning contract. Makarov I can’t guarantee the safety of this island** ” said Kurama as his size to his full towering form. Yoko nodded, but the amount of power in the air made it to difficult to simple warp away in a blue flash. He had no choice but to summon a door. Just as a the door landed the last of the Grimiore Hearts soldiers ran at them.

“don’t you dare touch Lord Zeref! We will free him so he will help us rule the world” yelled someone.

Jellal twitched as he remembered the voice “Ultear!”

Ultear huffed “oh you’re alive … you were useful Jellal, for at time. Now, Lord Zeref, if you would just come with us and we can use the keys to unlock you-”

“I’m not bound … those ‘keys’ you’re talking about don’t exist. You people murdered thousands for a stupid rumor” said Zeref and he followed Yoko through the door with the others leaving several stunned soldiers behind to watch Kurama attack a dragon …

**Flashback Over**

Zeref whimpered “those people were after me” granted Kurama was fine save for some singed fur, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. He was worried about the others who are after him, but he didn’t want to keep running all his life. He wanted to find a place to stay and relax for once … with Yoko. Zeref blushed as he thought of the blonde mage and his body began reacting in ways he never felt before, but he quickly shook himself out of it and got out of bed.

Most of the others were on in the living room playing with the little girl. After breakfast Yoko took him to at room with a door. This door was unique it wasn’t connected to anything, but when you opened it you will find yourself in the courtyard of a stone castle. Vines crept up the stone walls and columns. Colorful flowers were sprinkled throughout the yard and every few feet there was another doorway leading to another realm. It was a peaceful place.

Zeref laid on the grass in the courtyard like a few times before and watched Yoko shut the doorway closing them in … they were alone.

“last time” said Yoko with a smile that made Zeref’s heart skip a beat. As usual Yoko removed the seal and started channeling his magic into Zeref. The feeling of sharp tugging from inside him was the only indication that something was happening. Minutes became hours and suddenly Zeref felt something snap in his chest. It wasn’t so much painful as it was … invigorating in a strange way. Then it was like his mind was clearing up for the first time in centuries …

“I feel different” commented Zeref.

Yoko chucked and helped Zeref up “I bet” he said and opened the doorway that went back home.

“are you sure?” asked a nervous Zeref.

“yes … the curse is gone” Yoko urged … Finally, after several seconds of hesitation, Yoko watched Zeref go through the door and turn down the hall towards the living room. Yoko smiled and about to follow when …

*boom* Yoko heard a blast coming from the living room and the entire house creak and groan as a wave of energy swept through the home. The blonde mage raced to the living room s fast that he didn’t even shut the door to his courtyard … he found all his lovers and Zeref laying unresponsive on the ground with Kaede standing behind six cute fluffy bunnies that were her zombie bunny familiars under a clever disguise.

“Daddy are they ok?” cried Kaede as she tried shaking Sasori. Yoko didn’t answer. His mind was racing … did he make a mistake? … did he get them all killed? In his shock he accidently called Liling.

Liling gasped, but then took a closer look “master calm down, they are all fine” the blonde took a deep breath and examined each of them. Much to his relief they were all breathing … they were simply sleeping.

“Kaede, can you tell me what happened?” he asked as he picked up each of his lovers and Zeref and took them to their beds.

Kaede blinked “mommy Zeref yelped in pain and a big wave of white came out of him. Then all of my mommies were on the ground”

“white?” Yoko raised an eyebrow at that. Zeref’s deadly energy was black not white so what did this mean? And wait a second … Yoko blinked “mommy Zeref?”

The little girl nodded “mommy Freed said Zeref likes daddy so he’s my mommy too right?”

“errr not exactly … we’ll see, ok” said Yoko and he kissed the sweet little girl before going to check the unconscious mages. Liling gave a relieved sigh and disappeared to go back to whoever she was helping. Kaede smiled and was going to help her daddy, but as she passed Yoko study she spotted the special door, which was open …

With her bunnies hopping after her she curiously peeked into the courtyard. The pretty place made her happy and she went in … another door caught her eye … a door with a leaf symbol … she reached up with her tiny hands and turned the doorknob …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Naruko has been in better spirits and she says she’s trying to get Yoko to come to dinner” Kushina said happily to Minato as he came into the kitchen.

Minato nodded “yes … I just wish she didn’t retire from her ninja duties” instead of getting an answer Kushina shoved a piece of food in front of his face. He blinked and ate the morsel “it’s very good!”

“it’s one of Nauko’s recipes” Kushina smiled proudly “this is her passion … I have no doubt she’ll open a great restaurant” Minato nodded, but the both ninjas stiffened as they sensed someone in their house. They both slowly walked into the next room and much to their shock they saw the most adorable little girl with six small white fluffy bunnies at her feet.

“Hello, I’m Kaede” the little girl smiled sweetly as she looked up at them with big blue eyes.

“hello sweetheart, I’m Kushina and this is my husband Minato. How did you get in this house honey? Where is your mommy or daddy?” asked Kushina as she knelt down on the ground.

“I used my daddies doorways to get in here. I’m sorry” she pouted thinking she did something wrong.

The hokage shook his head “you didn’t do anything wrong Kaede, who is your father? What does he look like?”

Kaede pointed right at Minato “my daddy looks like you, but with whiskers” she smiled

“your daddy … is Y-Yoko?” stuttered Kushina. Both ninjas nearly fainted when the little girl nodded happily … as far as they knew they were looking at their granddaughter! Kaede was happy with Yoko being her father so she wasn’t going to correct them.

“Kushina, Minato, can you help me? I can’t reach the painting daddy uses as his doorway” Kaede pleaded.

Minato glanced at his wife and looked at the little girl “ok honey, just tell us where it is” they were dumbfounded when Kaede went up the stairs and into Yoko’s old bedroom. Kaede pointed up at the painting of a castle on the wall. Minato wasn’t sure what to do so he picked Kaede up and let her touch the painting … they were beyond shocked to see the painting warp into a large wooden door. Kaede said thank you and walked through the door with her bunnies.

It was so tempting. All they wanted to do was stop that door from closing and sneak in to Yoko’s home. Minato reached out and touched the door … and closed it. Kushina fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

“it’s ok Kushina, maybe one we’ll be allowed to go there” said Minato trying to comfort his wife.

Kushina shook her head “no that’s not it … don’t you see” she brushed away here tears and looked at the painting “Yoko never left us, he was here the whole time” Minato’s eyes widened, Yoko could’ve put that painting anywhere, but he left it right there … maybe their chances for mending bridges was better than they thought …

XXXXXXXXXX

Yoko looked up and noticed Kaede was gone “where did-… oh shit!” he remember rushing out of his courtyard so fast that he wasn’t sure if the door was closed. He bolted up to his feet and ran away from Loki’s bedside. The blonde mage was worried when he saw that the door to his courtyard was wide open. Yoko ran in “Kaede!”

“daddy!” Yoko spun around and saw the little girl walking out of a door with her bunnies.

“there you are! I told you not to use this door without permission and a guide!” he said as he scooped up Kaede and held her close. His eye caught sight of the door she came out of … Konoha’s door and the door was still slightly ajar … Yoko expected someone to waltz right in, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the door close.

“I’m sorry daddy” said Kaede.

“it’s ok, lets get back to your mothers” said Yoko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zeref blushed as sat up in bed “I can’t believe that happened” he gasped as he noticed Yoko was in the room with him “Yoko I’m so sorry-”

“everyone is fine. I don’t know what that energy was, but it didn’t hurt anyone so don’t worry” Yoko chuckled as he sat on the bed next to Zeref.

“oh thank god! I was so worried that I-mm” Zeref’s eyes widened as he felt a warmth press against his lips … Yoko was kissing him! The formerly cursed mage moaned softly and his eyes fluttered shut. Zeref leaned back on the bed and let Yoko in between his legs.

“Y-Yoko hahhh” moaned the raven as his body was thoroughly explored by that hot mouth. The tongue caressing and teasing his skin was making his heart race … it felt so good …Yoko touched him in the most intimate places drawing out the cutest sounds from the flushed raven.

“ahh hahhhh yes so good” Zeref’s back arched off the bed and his toes curled into the sheets as his nipples were pinched and nibbled Yoko teased the perky nubs until they were as hard as stones and then kissed his way lower. Zeref nearly screamed as the hot tongue brushed the underside of his hard cock. As the hard flesh was nibbled a finger pressed against the raven’s twitching entrance.

“oh oh oh yes please ahhh hahh put it in!” the blonde did as asked … Zeref’s mind went blank as the finger penetrated his tight virgin ass and he was only vaguely aware of the cries of pleasure he was making. A finger massaging his inner walls … a mouth wrapping around his shaft … Zeref was losing it. At some point one finger became three and Yoko found the most amazing spot inside him that made Zeref see fireworks.

“please no more teasing! Oh god!” Zeref whimpered as Yoko pulled back, but yelped as his legs were draped over Yoko’s shoulders and felt something big press against his entrance.

Yoko kissed Zeref “I love you” Yoko thrust all the way in making Zeref scream as hi9s body was forced open by the thick cock, but once he got adjusted it felt amazing and began begging Yoko to move faster, harder.

“ahhhh Yoko! Cumming! I love you! Yoko!” Zeref’s eyes rolled back as he clawed the sheets and came hard pouring his cum onto his stomach. His first orgasm left him nearly unconscious, but the best part was feeling that hot cum inside him …

XXXXXXXXXX

1 month later …

“the Magic Games will be starting tomorrow, you guys ready?” asked Yoko as his Freed, Loki, Sasori, Deidara, Jellal and Zeref, who now had a Fairy Tail mark over his left hand, came over to him.

Freed looked nervous “umm … yes, but I think we’re going to sit it out”

Yoko raised an eyebrow “ok … are you guys ok? You were so excited to try it”

“Yoko … do you remember that blast of white energy from Zeref?” asked Sasori who was blushing slightly as Deidara kept rubbing the lower part of his stomach in disbelief.

“yes, of course. Why?” asked Yoko.

Loki took a deep breath “well love … I think we know what it did”

XXXXXXXXXX

Makarov smiled “hello Kaede, are you excited for the first Magic Games?” he asked as Kaede ran into the guild with Kurama, but they were surprised when she giggled and shook her head.

“nope, I’m excited cause daddy says I’m going to have lots of baby brothers and sisters” she exclaimed excitedly.

Kurama snickered as everyone’s jaws hit the floor “WHAT?!”


End file.
